A Second Chance
by QuadQuantumQuake
Summary: Katara rejects the boy who wanted to go out with her out of panic. But when she realizes her mistake and wants to make amends he was already gone. Several years later they meet again but now there is another girl in his life. What will she do? Who will the boy choose? And… What is Zuko doing in between them? This is a love triangle, or… square. Rating will change in future.
1. My Little Secret

**Authors Note** **:** Hello everyone, QuadQuantumQuake here. Welcome to my first ever posted fanfiction. Avatar: The last Airbender was a great show and it's inspired me to write this little thing. I had the draft version on my desktop for over a year and finally got enough inspiration to clean it up and post it.

By the way, I am not a native English speaker, so you might face some spelling or grammatical errors. You can blame it on google translation and my poor knowledge. Feel free to point out any mistakes… and advice if you have any.

This chapter might feel like a conversation bomb and I am sorry for that. It's just turned out this way. Next chapter will be a lot less talkative, I promise.

 **Title** **:** **A Second Chance**

 **Author** **:** **QuadQuantumQuake**

 **Genre** **:** **Romance** **/** **Hurt** **-** **Comfort** **/** **Angst**

 **Rating** **:** **Teen** **(** **will change to Mature in future chapters** **)**

 **Word Count** **:** **2679**

* * *

Chapter 1: My Little Secret

* * *

The resort was big. It had all the features one would need to spend their leisure time in peace. Indoor and outdoor pool, game room, restaurant, café, shopping mall, gym, sauna and so on. It also had an eighteen-hole golf course nearby. The rooms were suitable to fit in one's particular needs. Sunrises and sunsets were a magnificent view from the beach. A feature packed theme park was only three blocks away.

To sum it up, it was almost a paradise… or at least that's what Katara thought when she first came here.

Too bad she was here for work though. Her job was to take care of the guests who spend almost a fortune to stay here for a week. It didn't sound too flashy but the payment was more than acceptable and it bore a single girl's expenses pretty well.

She was lying on a pool chair when someone called behind her, "Yo, Sugarqueen."

Katara sighed. Without even opening her eyes she knew who it was. Not just because of the voice but the Nickname also. Shouldn't she get a nickname that would speak to her personality, rather than destroying it?

She sat up, putting her feet down. "Hey Toph," she opened her sun glasses to look at the shorter girl.

Toph wore her usual attire. Her hair was in a bun tied up with a green bandana. The pale skin and emerald green eyes matched her cloths. But the annoyed expression on her face almost damaged her good look, almost.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's my leisure you know. I have the liberty to spend it any way I want."

"I don't care how you spend it. But you are supposed to help me tiding up some rooms, so we can get some free time in afternoon." She put her hands on her hip. "Don't tell me you forgot about our little agreement."

Katara bit her tongue inwardly. She did forget their pre scheduled schedule. "Oops, sorry Toph. I'll help you right away."

Toph worked here too, like her. They shared the same job. After just two months working together they had grown to more than just colleagues. They were friends, not BFF's but almost there. Working alone with lots of things in mind can be hazarders. With Toph, Katara shared almost anything.

"Then hurry up. I have plans for tonight." Toph said as she turned around.

"You better. It's Saturday night." Katara started to walk with her. "So what movies did you pick?"

"I'm giving you options tonight, because you know how generous I am. Resident Evil, Fast and Furious and G.I. Joe. Pick your poison."

Katara shook her head, "Sometimes you amaze me Toph. For a girl, you do have a lot of weird tastes." Thinking that she would be misinterpreted, she quickly added, "Not that it's a bad thing."

Toph just shrugged, "You're not the first person to tell me that. But hey why do I care? I'm me." She paused a little before continuing, "And what bad comes from watching action movies? They are fast and enjoyable, unlike some movies those teenage girls watch."

"You are a teenager too."

"Two more months to go, then I don't have to."

"You are impossible, trying to deny the inevitable." Katara smirked. "So, what's for dinner?"

"The usual. But it's on me so…" She flicked her index finger towards her colleague, "Be happy."

She snorted, "Your dinner usually consists of Fast foods and Chinese. But at least it's a decent meal, so I _am_ happy."

"Yeah you better be."

* * *

"Really? Then what he did?" Toph asked, engrossed in Katara's story.

"He marched towards the guy and yelled." Katara replied and tried to make the best impression of her brother, "If you are going to pee, then go find yourself a garage with open window and please bring some tissues this time."

Toph fell over laughing, outplaying her friends snicker with its force.

They were in Kataras room for a sleepover. The dinner and the movie went pretty well. Toph made offhand remarks about how some parts of the movie could be better if there were more actions and how good the Chinese tasted in her mouth. Right now sitting across each other, they were talking about everything that came to their minds. Some people would say that they were engaged in 'Girl Talk'.

"Your brother IS something, Katara." Toph finally sat up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"That's Sokka for you. All muscles and little brain. But that doesn't mean he is stupid. He has his moments when I think he is the best big brother in the world." Katara smiled. "And he has a heart big as an ocean."

"Yeah yeah." Toph rolled her eyes at this, "I don't care about the 'Big Heart' Sokka. Tell me more about the 'Funny' Sokka."

"Another day Toph. It's getting late and we should sleep."

Toph threw her hands over her head, "Come on Sweetness. It's not that late. Tell me more stories."

"Not today Toph. Beside I am almost empty."

"No you're not. You are yet to tell me about the time before we met." Toph said, a little annoyed.

"There's nothing much to tell." Katara sighed. It was a sensible topic to say at least. She didn't want anyone to know, but knowing how persistent Toph can be, she wouldn't get any sleep tonight unless she spilled some juicy secret.

"Sure there are." Her lips turned into a devilish grin. "Like, your puberty, high school life, prom nights, favorite places and of course, your love life." She knew Katara was uncomfortable talking about it. And making her chocked on words was hell of a fun.

"Oooh, that's an interesting topic." Toph enthusiastically said despite her friend's silence. "Tell me about your loved ones Katara. Did you ever fall for anybody or was that the other way around? Oooh tell me about your first crush."

Katara started massaging her temple, thinking a way to change the subject. Talking about her past wasn't easy, but on the other hand, talking might help. The nightmares were getting as bad as they could.

"I have once fallen for a boy, a sweet boy." She stopped, not knowing how to continue.

Toph waited, but nothing came. "That's it?" No answer. " YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Katara winched, "You don't have to scream you know. We are in the same room."

"Then talk. This time with more details."

She went mute again, effectively making her friend annoyed. "I once _liked_ a boy and I guess he liked me too. Then I did some stupid mistake and lost him. I never saw him again and that's the end of my story."

"No it's not." Toph frowned. "What's up with the narrating? This is not how you talk in a sleepover, and where's the details?"

Katara shook her head, "I don't have anything else to tell you."

"Then let _me_ ask questions." She pressed.

Hearing her tone, Katara narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to interrogate me?"

"Sort of?"

This might be the umpteenth time Katara sighed since the beginning of their conversation. "Just get this over with, and don't think I'll answer everything."

"Fair enough." She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "When did you meet him?"

"I don't know. I was so little back then. But as long as I can remember I played with him all the time."

"So he was your playmate?"

"He was the best." Katara smiled at the memory, "We used to have loads of fun. He would always come to our house in Sundays and we would have a little picnic and hang out the entire day, playing, swimming. It was the best."

"Meh, not interested." Toph waved it off. "When did you last seen him?"

Her smile faded. There was a new kind of tightness inside her chest. _Hey there guilt, I_ _'_ _ve been looking for you_ _._ "Three years ago."

"That's a long time. Where did he go?"

She shook her head, voice quite. "I don't know."

"What?" Toph frowned. "How? He was your best friend. He must've told you about his whereabouts."

"No, he just sorts of… left. He didn't tell me anything." _Not that he would_ _'_ _ve wanted_ _._

"Why?" Toph asked again. But Katara didn't answer. _Maybe she doesn_ _'_ _t know_ _._

"Sounds like he's a complete douchebag." Toph tried to spark up their conversation.

Katara shrieked, "NO HE'S NOT. He is a sweet and honest boy. He never had hurt a fly in his life."

"Then he is stupid _and_ douchbag." Katara tried to protest again but Toph beat her to it, "But… oh boy, why do you still like him? It's been three years Katara."

Her protest died in her mouth. Was she that obvious? Although Toph was baiting her here, she was not going to give in.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She murmured.

"Yeah and I like to wear Barbie dresses." Toph said flatly. "Just how stupid you think I am?"

Katara didn't answer.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Toph smirked. "Back to the questions. You liked anyone else after that?"

Katara was going to lie but decided against it. One lie would bring more lies and she wasn't that brilliant in lying as Toph was in catching. "No."

This took Toph by surprise. "Really? I thought you would have boys lined up for your attention."

"They did, but… just weren't my type."

"I've seen sweet girls dating total scumbags. Then why didn't you?"

Katara started fidgeting. Toph was catching up quicker then she thought. The inevitable question was just around the corner.

After a while Toph answered her own question, "Because _he_ was your type and you still haven't managed to forget him."

 _Here it comes_ _._

"Katara, why did he left?" Toph said softly, knowing that it was a sore spot.

 _Okay, maybe not right now_ _._

"I… I don't know."

"Katara." She looked up to meet a pair of soft eyes. " _What did you do?_ _"_

 _Here it is_ _._ _The reason behind all of her nightmares_ _._

"I made a stupid mistake." Her voice quivered a bit. She forgot how hard it was to even thought about it rather than letting another person know.

Any urge to ask more questions faded from Toph's mind. This wasn't the path she wanted their conversation to follow. She wanted some light hearted, fun filled banter. Asking about her almost best friends past wasn't the best subject at the moment. She decided to stop here, not wanting to cross any personal boundaries.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me about your little mistake, but I have to know one thing." She leaned back on her hands. Her tone was light and playful, "Why waste your precious teen time when you can have almost anybody within your grasp?"

"No, Toph. I can't do that." Katara shook her head.

Her denial met with an arched eyebrow, "Why? You're wasting your time being all sad for a boy when you should be fooling around like other mindless teenagers."

Katara almost glared at Toph, "Are you calling me mindless?"

"No, I was calling that to other teenagers."

"But you want me to fall into their category."

"No, I am not. I just want you to act like a normal girl."

"So, now I am abnormal?"

"No, you're not!" Toph threw her hands over her, "Why are you picking up little things and skipping the real question?"

"Because you gave me the chance," Katara replied calmly.

Toph took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Look, can we call it a truce? You know how I think about you. That was just a figure of speech."

Katara nodded, she understood. "But to be fair you're not taking your own advice either."

"Oh come on." Toph huffed, "You think anyone can handle me? I am Toph Bei Fong. The name should be enough to make boys wet their pants."

Katara smiled, "Yeah, you're right. The only one who can handle The Great Blind Bandit is someone more awesome than her."

"Damn right you are." The Blind Bandit punched on the bed, "I am the queen of awesomeness. Boys shouldn't even think about messing with me."

Her antics were enough to make Katara laugh. It's a good change of atmosphere and Katara welcomed it. It's nice to know that Toph was considerate enough to let go her previous question. Everyone has their own past, but a good friend should know where from the boundaries start.

"Seriously though why Blind Bandit?" Katara asked. "You're neither blind nor bandit."

"Cause I can do things with my eyes closed." Raising fingers, Toph started counting, "I like to beat douchebags into their senses and it's a cool name. Like Sugarqueen."

"Sugarqueen is _not_ a cool name." Katara shook her head, still smiling.

"Oh, yes it is. It describes your sugary sweet touchy feely personality."

"Call me that again and _I_ _'_ _ll_ be the one to beat you into your senses."

The threat didn't seem to have any effect on her friend. "Nah, I'm fine. I'll just stick with Sugarqueen."

It was a nice change from their early conversation. They were laughing and poking jokes at each other. It looked like Katara wasn't upset about her earlier intrusion. That's exactly what Toph wanted. But something was itching…

Their comfortable silence stretched long enough until the itch became impossible to ignore. "It's your 'mistake' then?" Suddenly Toph spoke up.

"What?" Katara asked, baffled.

"You don't want anybody else because of the mistake. Guilt leading you Katara and it ends in worse."

Katara didn't answer right away, thinking a way to prove her wrong. "You're right, sort of. I know it's not healthy but I can't get rid of it." She sighed, "You have no idea what I have done. I was so stupid and ridiculous and I can't make peace with myself."

 _There we go again, all sad and sour_ _._ _Why is it so hard to make this girl smile?_ Toph wondered.

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes, "And what is this so called 'mistake' is about?"

"As I said million times before, I can't tell you."

"Why?" Toph inquired, "Are you pregnant with his child or something?"

This got some reaction out from Katara. "TOPH! What are you… are you out of your mind?!" She cried. "No! He would never do that to me. I told you it's been three years."

"Oh right. Forgot about that." Toph scratched her head, "If you were pregnant you would've had a three years old toddler with constant nagging and diaper wetting. You wouldn't be the Katara you are now."

Their silence didn't last a whole 10 seconds before Toph piped up, "Then what's the problem? Did he take your virginity and never came back and you are so devoted to him you think that because he was your first he should be your last?" She finished hoping another reaction from her friend.

But Katara just sighed. Knowing Toph, it wasn't that much surprising as it should be. "You are a piece of work, aren't you Toph Bei Fong?"

"Heh heh, I try. Although I wasn't fishing for complements, but thank you very much." She laughed bashfully. "By the way, if you're not going to tell me its fine. I'll just keep asking questions."

"And you will keep guessing weird things."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Katara suppressed a yawn with the back of her hand. "It's getting late. Let's just sleep for the night. We'll talk in the morning."

"Like you will let me." Toph waved it off. "Anyway, I'll second to that sleep. I get a little cranky when I am deprived of it."

And so they lied down on the bed, with a pillow in the middle. Toph rolled over to face Katara, smirking.

"Goodnight Toph."

"Goodnight Katara."

"What?" Katara asked and her friend grinned.

"So, you are not going to tell me if you are virgin or not?"

"TOPH!"

Laughing hard, Toph rolled over, finally ready to sleep.

* * *

 _My Little Secret_

* * *

 **End Note** **:** See what I mean? _Talk, talk and talk_ _._ Next chapter should be different and I'll post it as soon as I can. Don't worry about me forgetting it. I'll finish the story no matter what.

Oh… and Review makes me all warm and cozy and silly and _happy_ _._ Care to do this favor to me? New authors always need inspirations.

Constructive criticisms are always welcome, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

 _ **Chapter 2**_ _ **:**_ _ **A New Guest**_


	2. A New Guest

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I know it's been a long time and I'm so so so sorry for that. Life hasn't been the same for me in past weeks. My niece has recently diagnosed with Leukemia. She has been hospitalized since then. But I still managed to post this chapter, mostly because I had it typed a long time ago.

In this chapter we are facing less conversations than the precious one (as I promised). I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and leave a review if you want. I know I need them, as an inspiration capsule.

 **Review response:**

 **Ashley Barbosa:** Hi. I know you from other Kataang fics review section. Thanks for reading and leaving a wonderful review. I am happy that my story matched your types. I wanted to give you a PM but you don't have an account. :(

 **WarriorKataang:** I hope it will. Though till chapter 5 is ready already, I'm writing this story as I go. So it might be a big story. Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts. It's always appreciated.

 **Words count: 2628**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Guest

* * *

When they finished all of their chores, the girls were way ahead of their lunch time. There wasn't much to do in the morning other than bringing breakfast or changing the sheets. Thank God that it wasn't a summer or winter, so few people were residing here. This made the workers job much easier. It was almost like a vacation to them, and they enjoyed as much as they could. Because only three or four months from now on, people would be pouring all over this place and sparing a breath to sit and relax might be hard.

Katara and Toph were glad. It was nice to have a mini vacation before you go knee deep into work. It keeps your mind ready and fresh for the upcoming late night shifts. But something must be done to pass this lazy times. Katara thought of making a new set of socks and a sweater for her dear brother. Toph bought a new PS3 to play almost all the FPS's and a new DVD to play her favorite movies. They would sit together idly while eating fresh cookies and soda when Katara was doing her wool work and Toph was beating up an army by herself. They had their time planned out.

But sometimes things are too stubborn to work along with perfectly scheduled plans.

Toph was getting to her room after a lazy shift when Katara called her out, "Hey, wait!"

She turned to see a running Katara with hands full of wools. She waited until her friend was in front of her and waved a hand, "What's up, Sugarqueen?"

"Nothing." Katara replied, "I just… can I come to your room? They are repairing my Air Conditioner right now and I want to finish this sock before dinner."

Toph looked over her friend, paying a close attention now. If Katara thought of knotting this amount of wools before dinner, she might be delusional and/or robot. But would that be any problem to her? Toph pondered for a moment. Nope, it wouldn't. As long as she didn't help her friend in her knitting mission.

"Of course you can use my room as a temporary residence to do your handiwork." Toph smirked, pointing the huge mass of wools. "Just don't except any help from me, regarding that."

Katara smiled. She knew better than ask her rather tomboyish friend for help. "You don't have to. I just need a quiet place to sit and concentrate."

"You can sit all you want, but quietness? I don't know."

"Yeah I get that in our sleepovers. That's why I bought my Ipod."

"Good for you." Toph remarked nonchalantly and suddenly changed her tone, "That reminds me, you didn't ask anything about me that night. Why?"

"I did. I asked you about your life."

"I mean about my romantic life." She tilted her head to glance at Katara. "Why?"

Katara was a bit surprised that Toph would ask her about this. It wasn't like a big deal or something. Toph asked almost everything about her life and as some sort of payback she should've done it too. But it probably slipped out of her mind at that moment. She was mentally exhausted and just wanted their conversation to end. Or maybe she didn't want to know. Not because she didn't care but she wasn't someone who would pry to others personal life, without any reason.

Maybe it was the latter, probably.

"I – I guess I forgot." Why was she stammering?

Toph squinted her eyes, "Really? Or maybe you didn't want to?

"No Toph." Katara sighed, "You pealed me out of my skin last night, with questions. I just wanted the night to end."

"Not sure if I should agree with your metaphor but I understand." She really did. "We all have sore spots Katara and somethings are better left alone."

They fell into a relative silence, until Toph murmured suddenly, "Love sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does." Katara agreed wholeheartedly. But… "Wait, Toph?!"

The girl just shook her head, "You don't have to tell me about it. I've seen worse."

Now _that's_ interesting, and… quite surprising. "You mean… you lo – like… somebody?!" Katara stammered as it was highly unlikely to her.

"What's up with that face?" Her green eyes flashed, clearly annoyed. "You don't think I can like somebody? I have a heart FYI."

Katara shook her hands and head at the same time, "What… no… I don't mean like that. I just... it was highly unlikely to you to have a boyfriend. I mean… you told me that last night."

"I don't have or had a boyfriend." She said quietly. "I once liked a boy."

Katara didn't say anything, just stared, silently asking. _What happened between you two?_

"But I never reveled my feelings, neither did he." Toph continued. "So you can't call it a breakup. Hell, it wasn't even a relation to begin with."

The dark skinned girl didn't argue. "You're right Toph. Love does suck, really bad."

"Well it's life." Toph waved it off, trying to ease up the weight of their conversation. She tugged Katara along, "Now come on. You have works to do and I have a brand new game to finish. We don't have time to become upset over something that _could've_ happened. We are too awesome for that."

Katara smiled letting herself dragged along. _You're right._

* * *

Beep… beep… beep…

Katara groaned in annoyance and pulled out the pager in order to see the caller. You think she could get a five minutes of peace without interrupting? No, that's not happening. Not when we had Toph playing a gory action game with state of the art sound effects and constant cursing if something didn't work out as she planned. Toph was right saying she knew nothing about quietness. This little problem had solved when Katara moved to the kitchen with her earphones and closed the door. Just when she thought it was okay to start knitting, the pager broke out. The peace was a wistful thinking.

The little screen on the pager was showing the managers name which in turn increased her frustration effectively. Probably some new guests just checked in and he wanted her to show them their rooms. It wasn't her specific job. But almost all the time it was her or Toph who were greeting the customers. Sometimes having a good face and easy smile had its own downside.

Katara stood up and dropped the wools on the counter. She could worry about Sokka's sweater later. Despite her reluctance to go, she had to remember that she worked here and work came first. She entered the living room where Toph was battling with the controls. "Hey, I am going to the reception. The manager wants me to receive some guests. Even though he knows it's my off period." She finished with a scoff.

Toph rolled her eyes at the screen, "Like he wouldn't do that to me. Go, and I will baby sit your precious knitting kit, so that no harm comes to it by any way or form. They are completely safe here with me."

"Oh ha ha." Katara replied sarcastically. "Or maybe you could help me down there. Who knows how many guests have come." Come to think of it might be a good idea.

"And miss my game? Thanks, but no thanks." Toph turned to face her, "I am fine."

Katara had her best puppy dog face, despite knowing that it wouldn't effect Toph that much. "Come on Toph, please? For the sake of sisterhood?" What was she doing here? Saying those things to her will gain nothing. Still, the thought of wasting time and concentration over multiple guests with attitudes of Kings all alone made her nose scrunched up. "You should help your friend in time of need. Don't you know? 'A friend in need is a friend indeed.' Can't you be the friend who helps her good friend Katara who is in desperate need of helping?"

Toph just laughed in response, "Really? You thought that would convince me?" Then she laughed some more. "You really need to work on your negotiation skills. And by the way, you and I are not sisters. But I get it. I will help you on one condition." She stopped as she stood up. "You owe me for this."

Katara sighed, nodding her head. Still not sure if that was worth it.

"You go. I'll catch up in a minute." Toph said as she went to the bathroom.

* * *

To her utter relief and disappointment, there was only one guest. Man, she almost kissed Toph's ass to bring her down to help and it seemed all was a waste. Now her friend had a leverage over her for nothing. The guest was a man, or boy? He was roughly nineteen or twenty years old, tall with shaggy jet black hair neatly brushed to the side. A chocolate brown leather jacket, a pair of faded blue jeans and white shoes looked good on his well-built body. A traveler's luggage was on the floor beside him with a small hand bag on top of it. It seemed like he was here to _stay._ Silly her, everyone came here to stay. Maybe he would reside for a little longer than average. Katara could take the hand bag and the luggage would be the bell boy's problem.

She couldn't see his face, as he was filling the registration from while facing away from her. In spite of that she thought he would be handsome. It's just the way his back looked with the jacket and jeans and his young age, he should be the one to catch young girls' eyes more often. At least he should be cute.

Katara shook her thoughts off of her head. Who cared if he was good looking or not. He's bound to have a girlfriend of his own, not that she was interested. She always admired their guests if they had any admirable qualities but didn't show anything more than that. She was professional. And like one she should just do her job and receive him with a fake smile.

She took the handbag without him even noticing. He was writing intently when Katara glanced over the form to get the room number and took two steps backward, waiting for him to finish.

She bowed politely when he did, trying to muster the most cheerful voice she could, "Welcome to the 'Blue Moon' sir. We're pleased to have you as our guest and we certainly hope that you will have a great time here. Now if you kindly follow me, I'll take you to your room." Not the best greeting lines, but at least they were decent. She turned around, walking towards the lift. She could feel a raised eyebrow from the Manager. Her lines were never this short and forced, but he should know it's her leisure and she was allowed to do anything.

Her walking came to an abruptly stop, due to the lack of sounds of foot steps behind her. Apparently _the guest_ wasn't following her. Why? Sure he couldn't be mad for the greetings. It was passable. He should thank her for not letting her previous mood to take over the lines. Though that mood was currently slipping through her cool demeanor. She was about to ask him again when…

"K – Katara?!"

She froze. Her name wasn't alien to her nor that she disliked it. She was surprised to find that a complete stranger knew her name (Maybe the name tag had something to do with it.). But she was unable to move because she could somehow recognize the voice.

 _It couldn't be…_

"Katara? Is that – is that you?"

But it was. She heard it clearer this time and her throat was closing. She knew the voice, or least a younger version of it. So many times she heard it in her dreams. To confirm it she just had to turn around and look up to his face. But she couldn't. How many times had she dared to hope just to have it wash away in the next minute? Her mind didn't agree with her, just kept playing those words over and over again, making her defense crumble. She growled inwardly, _The hell with the pain._

She turned around and gazed at the stranger's face.

Her whole world burst like a balloon full of confetti. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. To scream to the world and stay quiet to savor the moment. She wanted to flung to his arms and hold him as tight as she could and breath, because _Finally!_ But she also wanted to stay away from him. Her mind was swaying on both ways.

Unfortunately, (or thankfully), the reality came crashing down and she couldn't do any of those things she wanted. She parted her lips to whisper, but it was loud enough to reach the guest's ear.

"Aang."

* * *

Toph almost collided with the bell boy while entering the lift. "Hey watch it!" She frowned.

"Oops sorry. Didn't see you there." He said sheepishly, knowing exactly who was standing there.

"But you saw the doors opening. Somebody must've pressed the button and was waiting patiently to get in. Or maybe you didn't think about that too?"

"Oh no no. This floor is my stop actually." The young boy shook his head, pulling a large traveling bag after him.

"Is this belongs to the new guests I heard about?" Toph said, pointing the luggage.

"Yes and Katara is receiving him at the moment."

She grinned. That girl was really quick to work and it was good for Toph's benefit. Maybe she could wait a bit more to let Katara do most of the receiving, considering her talents in the field. But that depended on the guest's quantity and Toph wasn't heartless.

"Yeah it was my job. But hey, who am I to complain?" She shrugged. "How many are they anyway?"

"Just one."

 _Really? All those fuzz just for one guest? Poor Katara… owing me over nothing._

"Good. More time to spend with my zombies." She smiled, "You go and open his room. I'll bring the towels."

"Ok."

Toph pushed the button again to open the lifts door.

* * *

She emerged from the lift while shaking her head. Lift music always got to her nerves. Was there any rule against putting some hard rock tunes there? Her musing did not go far and her feet came to an abruptly halt, courtesy of a shell shocked Katara. Her friend just stood there, staring in front of her without even moving a muscle. Anyone could walk through the front door and think of her as a manikin. The reason of her paralyzed state was obscured from Toph's vision, as a giant pillar stood there. She walked to her stunned friend, a smirk hanging from her lips. "Hey, what are you staring at? Did the aliens finally come to rescue you?"

This seemed to break the spell. She gasped audibly and turned to her friend, who just chuckled, "What?"

Katara tried to say something but nothing came out. Her mouth opened and closed silently, trying to form words. Toph started to laugh quietly at her miserable expression. This was gold. Her ammo box which contained materials to tease Katara with, just got bigger.

Now that the pillar wasn't blocking her view, Toph turned to see their newest guest. Her laughing stopped and she grimaced inwardly. The face was too cute, too pure, too _painful_ to forget. She narrowed her eyes to really look at him, not wanting to mistake the person for somebody else.

One word came from her mouth and it surprised them all.

"Aang."

* * *

 _A New Guest_

* * *

 **End Note:** That's it for today. Hope you enjoyed it as much I did while writing it. Reviews are always welcome.

 _ **Chapter 3: The Aftermath**_


	3. The Aftermath

**Authors note** **:** I AM BACK! After so long! I haven't update for what? 9-10 months? I am so so so sorry! Life had been so crazy you wouldn't believe. The delay was due to bunch of reasons. Laziness, losing focus, having real life problems and the worst of all, having my computer crashed on me. Remember when I told you that I have till chapter five ready? Now I had to redone all of that and it wasn't appealing at all. In the middle of everything I lost my focus and had to rethink what I was going to write. So yeah, inspiration was hard to find.

But now I am typing like mad and already working on the sixth chapter. Pray for me!

Thanks to everyone who favored, followed and reviewed this awfully written fanfiction. Never forget that YOU are one who brought me back into this. Enjoy!

 **P** **.** **S** **.** **I have updated chapter 1 and 2** **.** **There were so many errors** **!** **How did you guys manage to read that** **!** **? I have fixed some spelling and formatting issues** **.** **Now we have italics and much better page breaks** **!** **Yay** **!**

 **Words count** **:** **1789** **(** **without the authors note** **)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

* * *

"So you live in the 5th floor, three doors from the south staircases. It's a suite, with a large bedroom, well-furnished kitchen and bathroom. Windows are faced south with a balcony, so it's well ventilated too. We have an indoor pool just across the reception, a hot sauna alongside with it. And if you want to keep your body in shape like it is right now, there's a gym in the second floor with all the tools you will ever need." Katara stopped her ranting. Was the last sentence strictly necessary? It sounded like a not-that-heavy flirt. But it wasn't! She just supplied all the information the guest would've needed while staying here. Since it wasn't a bad thing, she might as well as continue providing all the helpful information.

"The stuff quarters are in 3rd floor, only two floor below yours." She glanced back at Aang who was obediently following her. "The first room is mine." Okay, now _that_ was flattery. But it was unintentional. It's not that she wanted to give him access to her room, as she just wanted him to know her whereabouts, that's it.

Then why her cheeks felt warmer?

Their previous awkward meeting had come to an end, courtesy of The Manager. Despite having curiosity about what had transpired between the trio, he only gave them a raising eyebrow. Toph had already left to get new towels. So it was Katara who led the confused guest to his room, occasionally glancing back to make sure that he was in fact _real_ and not some half remembered dream.

Aang was walking behind her as she led on. It surprised him to find Katara here. He was happy and maybe… frightened a little bit. Their last meeting wasn't something he would like to recall as a happy, teary goodbye. There was tears, but not happiness. It was sad and not the way you are thinking.

When Katara glanced back from time to time he watched her thoroughly, making sure that she was indeed Katara. But by God, had she grown! She was certainly a beautiful girl before but without him around she had become a dazzling woman. Her nose, eyes and lips didn't change, but her body sure did. She had definitely put on some weights, but all went to the right places, giving her body a definitive curve like an hourglass. And the blue white staff dress made her skin popped out more than it should've. Any boy would leer behind her. Hell if he was a teenager he would've been gawking at her like a puberty endearing brat. But he wasn't, and so he didn't. It was sad though, it would've made everything so easy to handle.

But he had to acknowledge her beauty.

A lot of things Aang missed when Katara was talking. But he did get her room number, which was neither good nor bad. It surprised him that Katara was talking with him, _so casually_. How? Given that their last encounter was not something he would like to recall as a happy memory. They didn't even _have_ any kind of farewells, or something like that. How could they? When she just ran off right after she -

"So, that's how I got here. So far, it's been nice experience but sometimes it gets so overwhelming that I just want to quit." Aang groaned inwardly, knowing that he had completely missed her talk which might've contained valuable information for him.

Katara stopped, motioning the door to their left, "This is your room, It's one of the best in this floor, You'll have a direct view to the ocean without any trees or buildings blocking it. And the sunrises and sunsets are nothing but a magnificent scenery to watch." She smiled despite herself, "You'll love it here, I promise."

Aang's eyes widened at her sincerity. She was so sure, but… _how?_

He was confused but smiled nonetheless, "Thank you Katara."

Katara colored a bit. How long it had been since she saw his smile? If a fast beating heart counted anything, it had been too long. She flung herself to his arms, gripping him as tightly as she dared. Though she might regret it later, but the urges were too painful to hold off. Her smile widened when she felt his arms found their ways to her lower back. Tentatively of course, but she was too happy to mind.

"It's been long Aang, _too long_ _._ " She whispered almost longingly.

Aang wanted to say the same thing too, that he was happy and frightened to see her again. That he was worried and he didn't know what was going on. That he was in a long journey and needed a shower before she should touch him again. He wanted to say all those thing and more, but couldn't.

Not when _Toph_ was staring at them from the staircase, with a pile of towel in her hand. Correction, she was staring at _him_ , eye to eye. Katara's back was facing her so she wasn't as fortunate(?) as him.

Aang stiffened reasonably, but Toph's expression remained flat. He was frozen there, not knowing what to do or say. Having Toph here was double pressure to his poor mind. His already jumbled thoughts were running wild. A simple coherent line that would explain this situation was getting hard to form. Wait, why would he _need_ to explain this to Toph?

Katara frowned a little when Aang pulled back, but didn't mind. It was a wistful thought that he would let this hug last for long. They stared at each other for a while when Aang shifted his eyes behind her. "Hey Toph."

"Hey Aang." Toph said nonchalantly and slid past them towards Aang's room. When she reappeared at the door the pile was gone. She placed a hand on the door knob, staring at them like nothing happened a while before.

Aang was searching for any kind of emotions that would indicate that she was feeling _something_ _._ But there was nothing. It hurt him to know that she didn't care, or was it a mask? Where's the rage and anger he was hoping to see? Where's the tomboy who loved bossing around and beating people into a pulp when they said something she didn't like? Truthfully, Aang didn't mind the cold shoulder. But the fact that she was not acknowledging him even as an enemy, hurt like hell. He shouldn't complain though; it was exactly what he deserved… wasn't it?

Toph shut the door behind her as she stopped out of his room. "Your room is ready Aang." Her tone of voice didn't change. "Your lunch will be here soon, but don't eat food on the bed. If the sheets get stained, then _I_ have to wash them. I suppose I don't have to remind you what will I do to you after that."

Aang could almost see her punching in her hand, cracking fingers. Thus he nodded quicker then he wanted. "Yes Toph I know. You don't have to worry about that."

Nobody noticed Katara's frown. _What_ _'_ _s going on?_

Toph had the faintest smile, but Aang noticed it anyway. He started to smile in return but she turned around. "I'm going to my room; you're coming Katara?"

Why not? She did have a wool and an unfinished sock to wove.

"See you later Aang." She smiled and hurried after Toph.

"See you later." Aang responded. "Oh, and Toph?" The shorter girl turned to face him, eyes still vacant.

"Thank you." He said with all the sincerity he could muster.

Her eyes shook a little, Aang wouldn't probably notice it for the distance. She just nodded a little and turned around. There's plenty of time to think about the reason behind his gratitude.

* * *

"So you know him, huh?" Toph asked when they entered her room.

Katara sighed, "I guess my reaction at the lobby ratted me out."

 _Oh yeah, and your name_ _._ _God, how didn_ _'_ _t I notice it sooner_ _!_

"Yeah." Toph flopped on the bed. "Your face was priceless. Like you've seen a ghost in broad daylight." When Katara didn't respond, she smirked, "You two might have a history, considering your reunion scene."

The sticks clattered on Katara's hand, effectively ruining her work. She started untying last couple of loops, redoing them again properly. "It's not like yours have gone smoothly either. I recall your face, like somebody just murdered your cat. You should've greeted him with a welcoming smile, because you're getting paid to do exactly that and more. At least I said some words. How do you know his name anyway?" Katara stopped her knitting. She didn't want to sound harsh, but the last comment made her panic and thus the ramble.

Toph didn't mind any of that but the last line.

 _How do I know that? Well, why don_ _'_ _t you ask HIM?_

"I might saw his registration form." She waved a hand in front her.

Katara looked up from her work. There was no way Toph would've seen it. He had finished the form in front of her. And a while before Toph was talking with him like… like… not a friend but someone she had been acquainted with before. But why she would hide it from her? She was her almost best friend… right?

She narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl. _Something was not right_ _._

"I don't think you did. He finished the form right before me."

Toph sat up and went to her console, sighing. She was not ready to talk about _him_ yet, and specially not with _Katara_. She felt like turning off her mind for about an hour or so, just so she didn't have to think about _him_ _._

"I bumped with the bell boy in the elevator." She wished this was enough information for Katara. But knowing her habit, it was a wistful thought.

"I don't think the bellboy knew his name, they didn't even talk." Katara shook her head, "What are you not telling me Toph?"

Katara was stepping on the last thread of her patients. "Why do you want to know anyway? I somehow got his name okay?" She said, exasperated.

Beep… beep… beep…

Toph opened her pager and visibly relaxed. The manager called, probably some new guest just showed up or something else. It didn't matter as she wanted to get out of here anyway. "I gotta go, Managers calling." She hurried towards the door.

Katara didn't say anything, just watched Toph's retreating form. A bitter sick feeling stirred in her lower stomach, climbing its way up to her throat. The scene was awfully familiar. Toph worked up over a simple question and dodged it completely.

 _Maybe you two have a history too_ _._

* * *

 _The Aftermath_

* * *

 **End note** **:** Aaand it's done. Took me a long time to finish such a short chapter. Heh heh. I am once again apologizing for the hiatus. The original Chapter 3 was too long for my taste so I decided to split it. Next chapter should be up in a day or two right after I finish reviewing it.

I'll try to fall back into a regular update schedule. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters per week? How's that sound? Feel free to encourage me as much as you want. Who knows, it might make the chapters come faster. ;)

As I said before I am not abandoning this. Unlike some authors ( _The Avatars Love_ by _Rainandrose_ _._ Where are you?)

Ciao!

 _ **Chapter 4**_ _ **:**_ _ **It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s nice to meet you**_

 _Random Question_ _:_ _What_ _'_ _s your most favorite Open World Adventure Game?_

 _Mine_ _'_ _s GTA 5_ _._


	4. It's Nice to Meet You

**Authors Note:** What's up? I am back with another update, and it's bigger than the previous one. This is the rest of what was supposed to be the actual chapter 3. Here we get to see Toph confronting Aang about... well… keep reading and you'll find out.

I wanted to name the magazine as 'Playboy' instead of 'Vogue'… Do you think I need to change that? Let me know what you think about this chapter.

Q3 out…

 **Word count: 2475 (without the authors note)**

* * *

Chapter 4: It's Nice to Meet You

* * *

Aang locked himself up in his room for two days. He didn't come out to the bright sunshine or the pool. His regular workout routine broke because he wasn't going to the gym either. Though some pushups and squats replaced his usual routine, they were doing a poor job.

His time passed through sitting idly, reading magazines or watching television, which by the way made him bored as hell. But no matter what happens, he was not going to leave the room by any chance, afraid of encountering Katara or worse, Toph.

Yes, Aang was hiding from those two. Their reunion wasn't some kind of a pleasant memory to recall in the future, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be either. It was almost casual and that scared him the most. He didn't receive a single tongue slash or crude remark. Instead a smile was present. Katara didn't looked at him like he was a disease or he had just ruined her life, which he thought was appropriate, considering his sudden appearance after so long. In fact, what she did was more shocking. She smiled at him talked to him like an old friend. And she _hugged_ him. Never in a million years he would've thought of doing this with her ever again. And certainly didn't imagined _Katara_ would be the one to initiate it.

But mostly Aang was happy that Toph didn't killed him or painfully pummeled him into pulp. Her reaction was a bizarre one. She wasn't acting like how she used to. Sure her cold, not caring attitude was there but he felt a void in her. Like she wasn't feeling anything. What hurt the most that he knew the reason of it, but was unable to do anything.

Aang wanted to give them time, give _him_ time. They all needed to cool their heads off before meeting again. Feelings were running wild, and one slip off could destroy their fragile connection for forever. Something he wasn't ready to have yet.

* * *

He was browsing through a magazine nonchalantly when Toph arrived. When he opened the door, she slid past him and entered the room, ignoring his baffled face. She couldn't help but smile, seeing how worked up he got when she was around. It's a nice feeling knowing you have this kind of effect on boys. But when the boy was _him_ , that feeling promoted from nice to devilishly contain. With her back facing him her smirk turned into a grin, thinking about the things she could do to make him squirm.

She was here to change the sheets. Usually other maids did this but today she volunteered for… no reason. She just wanted to see him again. Aang didn't left his room since he arrived and she was worried. Worried about how he was taking all in.

Katara wanted to come too. They just didn't get any opportunity to visit. Since Katara was busy at the moment Toph came alone. But the old rage sprang back to life after seeing him again, and now she just wanted to make him tremble under her gaze. For that she would be most succeed, because all the right cards were in her hands.

"So, you're reading Vogue," Toph pointed the magazine on his bed. She raised an eyebrow towards him, "I thought that didn't fall under your radar."

If he was surprised with her question he didn't show it. He just shrugged, "I was just turning pages."

"Yeah, pages containing almost naked girls. A very nice way to spend your leisure, when your other options are either swimming, golfing or sitting in the sun while drinking cold lemonade."

"This resort offered this and you're blaming me?"

Toph shook her head, "You didn't like these things before."

Aang flicked his gaze at her, "Well, my choices can't be same always, can they?" And his stomach clenched, knowing that he just gave her an opportunity to seal his mouth shut.

 _I certainly can't argue with that logic._

For the first time since she came here her flat expression quivered, "You're right. Your changing is more than visible. How did I ever though that you would be the same person as before? That you would like the same _things_ as before? How foolish of me! Life is about moving forward, not staying with the past. Past could be happy or bitter, but you have to step forward to find new opportunities."

Aang opened his mouth to say… something… anything that would prove her wrong. That some pasts were worth living and fighting for. But then he would be nothing but a big hypocrite. He swallowed hard and looked down. The shame was unbearable when she reminded him those words. Those _exact_ words…

"You remember these, don't you? The exact same words I said to you, to lift your spirit, to remind you that there is a better future for everyone." She chuckled darkly, "Talk about irony. My own words have blown over my face."

"Toph stop, please!" Aang pleaded quietly.

"Why? I'm telling the truth. You've changed, and that was inevitable."

"No! I did not!" Aang nearly yelled.

"Really?" She put her hand under her chin, pretending to think, "Then why would you stay in this room all alone when the love of your life is moping all over the resort? Why wouldn't you at least _consider_ to say 'hi' to me? Why would you forget about our little meeting from two days ago? Why are you reading Vogue behind closed doors instead of enjoying the sun or the pool?" She hummed while stroking her chin, "That's a lot of why's Aang. Care to answer?"

Aang went over to the couch and sat down. Their conversation was _finally_ going towards the direction he wanted. The sole purpose of leaving them to themselves was to give them time. They were angry at him, both of them, with valid reasons. He thought two days would be enough for them to cooldown a bit, and let them get their thoughts together. Aang needed the time too, for the same reason. Now that Toph was asking questions, (which was a great progress he might add) he could talk his mind and try to be reasonable with her.

He patted the couch beside him, gesturing her to sit down. Toph looked at him for a second before sitting on the bed, feet planted flat on the floor. Aang was expecting that, so he just shrugged.

"Our reunion hasn't been the most pleasant of memories. So I wanted to give us some time, to get used to the idea that we are all in fact under the same roof. We all have bitter pasts and _we_ are the reasons behind them. But we should try to get along with each other with best of our abilities. So, I thought having some time to gather our thoughts together should be mandatory."

"Oh, really?" Toph scoffed, "How considerate of you taking decisions for us! You saved us so much trouble. Like you did before."

Aang looked at her with pleading eyes, "Toph please don't twist my words."

"Twisting? Did I say something wrong?"

Aang didn't answer. She was right. This kind of decisions were not for him to take alone. They were all in this thing together. He ran a hand through his hair, desperately wanting to say something that wouldn't come to bite him back.

Toph knew the reason behind his silence. His desperate attempts to say something to her that wouldn't blow right back in his face made her inside crumble. He looked like a lost child who just wanted not to screw up in every step in the way and was still failing. She almost gave in to his face, but quickly gathered herself. He didn't deserve her sympathy, not one bit.

"You don't seem like you have anything to say." She remarked.

"I don't like it." He said quietly. Another tongue slash was ready but she decided to hear his next words, maybe they will generate more ammo.

"You're giving me a cold shoulder." He continued, "I don't like it."

"I can assure you that my shoulders are far from cold and I'm not giving them to you. Cause they're the only pair I got."

"You don't even talk to me."

"Then what I am doing now?"

"You don't talk to me like yourself. Where's the Toph I knew? She would've killed me by now."

"I didn't know you liked my punches that much. Or that you have a death wish."

 _Enough._ Aang threw his hands in the air, exasperated, "Come on Toph. Why are you acting like you don't care? I know you. Why are you denying? Why are you holding back?"

 _Didn't care?! He has the guts to say that?!_

Toph stood up and walked towards him. Her control was slipping. "How dare you say that?!" She growled, "How dare you judge me?! You have no rights to say anything about what _I_ should do and do not. You've lost your chance when you left. And who are _you_ to suggest what should I feel?"

She was fuming and he was cowering. He could almost see white smokes coming out from her nose and ears. Aang backed up a little, sensing that he might get his wish to get beat up by her fulfilled.

Unfortunately, she wasn't finished yet.

"You have no idea how I feel," she was still growling, but some of the venom had been replaced by anguish. "You left me, alone. I gave you all the supports you needed, but how did you repay me? You left when I needed you the most. You spent final two weeks without even sparing a glance at me. And after killing me slowly for fifteen days, you suddenly disappeared. I didn't know where were you going or if you would ever come back. Was I that worthless to you? That you couldn't even say goodbye?" She took a long breath to usher her next words, "You used me Aang, and I was blind enough to let you do it."

 _Ouch…_

Such strong words. She didn't mean to say the last sentence. It just flowed so well with her resentment. And what a nice way to finish her little speech! Now he knew some of her inner turmoil. Now he would understand why he wasn't worthy.

But considering his grief stricken face, that probably wasn't the greatest Idea.

It was a while before Aang spoke up. His voice was so quite she almost missed it. "You really think so? That I used you?"

"It is what it looks like," she tried to recover from her slip up. "Anybody will say that."

"I am not talking about anybody," his hands balled up into a fist. "What do _you_ think?"

When she didn't answer Aang slumped back on the couch, "I guess you already said it."

The scene was too much for her stomach. She forgot how a dejected Aang looked like. How his eyes were downcast and shadowed, how his face was dark and twisted with agony that was eating him from the inside. She forgot how his back arched like he was forced to take all the burden.

Also how her defenses never truly existed when this boy was in pain.

Her pains and rage should've been disappeared by now. She gave him what he deserved. Well maybe not the beating but still… shouldn't that be enough to cool her mind? Then why she was feeling like she should've listened to his side of the story too?

' _You're going soft, now that he reminds you his old self.'_ She admonished herself, ' _Get a hold of yourself Ms. Bei Fong!'_

She sat down beside him while keeping a gentle distance between them. All the while cursing herself for being weak because he didn't deserve this kind of gesture from her. She kept her mouth shut, because Aang would talk, eventually.

"You know, I never meant to hurt you." His voice was quite, like he was trying to sooth her pain. "I know what I have done and believe me when I say this, a person's guilt can turn his days miserable and nights into worst nightmares. I hadn't slept peacefully for over a year because of my guilt. I know you trusted me, but I was so stupid and coward to keep that. I misjudged you Toph, and myself. I didn't know what I was capable of."

He turned his head to gaze into her emerald eyes. They always worked as a courage booster for him. And he needed that to speak out his next words, "You can call any curse words in your dictionary and still they will fall short to describe how pathetic and stupid I was. I pained you in a way no girls should ever experience. What I did was so horribly wrong that nothing I say will make it any better. But still, I want you to know that I am sorry. _I am so very sorry._ "

Despite her inside was crumbling Toph still wore her iron mask. He was right, his apology did nothing to remove her pain.

"You're saying sorry after all this time, why?" Aang started to reply but she didn't let him, "Why not two years ago, or one year ago? Why not before your departure? Just because we met here and you felt obligated to say something this time? Why are you so cruel Aang?"

"I know nothing I say will deem worthy to you," Aang said, shaking his head. He knew it was coming. "I know you're hurt, and you probably didn't like me that time. You felt pity for a scrawny little boy and I was grateful, so grateful that I took advantage of you." His voice closed after the last sentence. Guilt was like cancer to one's heart.

Toph smiled for the first time since their fright started. A small sad smile that quickly vanished as it came. "You think I didn't like you? You said you know me Aang. Do you think I would walk with someone I don't like? Let alone have lunch or dinner with them?" She paused, "I don't regret what we had Aang. But I guess you've been regretting it since the beginning."

Now that was just out of nowhere! He truly didn't know what to say. He thought about making peace with her, but it seemed the more he wanted to say sorry the more he was messing everything up. Was there any amount of _something_ left salvageable?

Fortunately, (…or maybe unfortunately) he didn't have to. There was a knock on the door and he cursed silently after opening it. The evening was getting as bad as it possibly could.

"Hey Katara. What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _It's Nice to Meet You_

* * *

 **End Note:** Who doesn't like a good old cliffhanger? You? I don't believe you. Don't worry, the next chapter is just around the corner.

Hope you guys liked this instalment. Reviews are always appreciated.

Ciao!

 _ **Chapter 5: It's Been a Long Time**_


	5. It's Been A Long Time

**Authors Note:** Another update! A bit late but hey it's the longest yet! Happy? In this chapter we get to see Katara's face off with Aang, and it's a two-part thing. The next part should be available on…mid-week…late week? It shouldn't take more than one week though. Thank you for reading and leave a review on your way out!

And to Ashley Barbosa, yes I am back and not going anywhere. I am happy that this little thing has sparked up your interest once again. Maybe there are others too but I don't know. This fic got over 1000 views but not that many reviews. Why? Don't know. I mean it's only takes 10 seconds to do it.

 **Words count: 3040 (without the authors note)**

* * *

Chapter 5: It's Been a Long Time

* * *

It wasn't a complete truth that Katara didn't get any breaks for two whole days and for that was unable to see Aang. It's only partial. Yes, she got time (maybe not frequently) between her jobs, but was afraid to see the outcome after she dares to put a step inside his suit. Granted, their last meeting was nice. Aang hadn't screamed at her or tried to push her away. Instead he had returned her hug. Which was huge, considering their messed up past. But her mind was still debating. Maybe he was too shocked to recognize her properly. Maybe his brain forgot to remember who she actually was and how disgusting her crime should feel. And now that he got two days to think things through, maybe the time had come to see the other side of the coin.

So she waited, until it was impossible to. Slowly she gathered enough time and courage to face the face she longed for and was afraid of at the same time. That's how she was here.

 _Shit._ Aang cursed inwardly, _not you too!_ but held the door for her anyway.

"Hey Katara. What are you doing here?"

"Um… Hi Aang. W-What's up?" She had an insatiable urge to wriggle her hands together. Was that the best greetings she could muster?

"Nothing major…I guess."

"Oh… That's great." She stated with more enthusiasm that it was required. God! She really should've thought about her speech before barging in here.

Her distraught expression earned a raised eyebrow on his side. But then she looked passed him, "Hey Toph…You're here too?"

"Yes, but I'll be leaving now." She made her way towards the door.

"Wait Toph!" Aang panicked. There were so much things unresolved and she was just leaving! He didn't say how sorry he was and what was his intentions. He had to earn her forgiveness or die trying! …Okay, maybe not die but close to it anyway. A guilt of this caliber is always an all-consuming fire.

"Why? You two clearly have things to say that don't require a third party. It'll be best if I leave you two alone."

"But there are so many things I want to say!"

"Oh I think you've said enough," she chuckled, or grimaced. He couldn't tell. "I have a resort to serve, so if you don't mind moving from the door I'll be on my way."

"But…" Aang stopped, glancing at Katara. He clearly didn't want her to know about them. The water he was walking was poisonous. One slip off and it might be the end of everything.

"Okay, how about tomorrow? I'll treat you lunch."

Both girls jerked their heads towards his direction. Both equally shocked, but for different reasons.

"No, I'll be busy," Toph brushed it off. But when Aang started to protest she added, "May be some other time." She left the room without sparing a glance behind her.

"That was strange." Katara commented after Toph had disappeared around the corner.

Aang turned his attention to her, "What? Why would you say that?"

"You know, how you asked her for a launch when you two met just a couple days ago."

"So what?" He looked bewildered for a moment. "Forget it. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I…I just wanted to see you."

"That's it? Now that you've seen me, what's your next plan of action?" He didn't want to sound harsh but his encounter with Toph left him feeling a bit edgy.

"I thought I would see how you were doing." There was a hint of hurt in her eyes. "You didn't leave the room for two days."

Aang's shoulder slumped, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like this. Come in." He led her to the couch and gestured to sit down. The same place where Toph had been sitting a while ago. The resemble was uncanny as he waited for another hurtful debate. This was also long due as it was tiring.

Katara glanced over the magazine on the bed, "You read Vogue?

He wanted to laugh. It seemed everyone wanted to start a conversation with something that didn't include any of his choice of topics. He didn't wait for the follow up questions, "No I don't. I was just turning pages and no; it doesn't belong to me. It was from the resort management. And yes, you are right to think that I wasn't like this before and no, I didn't change. I was just bored."

She just blinked at him, "I know what our resort offers."

"Good," he mumbled.

They were silent again, not knowing how to get past this awkward conversation. Katara started to fidget. Why it was so hard to talk with her once best friend? "So…it's nice here, huh?" she started lamely, desperate for an opening.

"I don't know. As you stated earlier I didn't leave this room for past couple of days."

There was the opening, and she grabbed it, "Why Aang? Why? Why couldn't you come outside? To see the sun, sand, pool or the restaurant? Are you sick? What's the problem? Don't you want to see the beach? The Theme Park? The Mall? Don't you want to see _me_?" The last part came as a whisper, barely audible. There, she unmasked her true fear.

Aang sighed in return, "No, that's not it. I just wanted to give us some time before we interact with each other, to sort out our thoughts." The words felt bitter in his tongue. He was repeating himself again, but just hoped the outcome from this conversation won't be same like the previous one.

"It's been three years you know." He continued, "Three years since you've… uh… _I've_ seen you."

Katara was aware of his slip up and the reason behind it. But it didn't hurt any less. She kept her smile on though, "Yeah. A lot has changed since then. You could tell me about it." She leaned in a bit, emphasizing her eagerness, "Where were you?"

Truth to be told Aang didn't want her to know about his past. It was too personal, and if it's possible he would make it sure she never finds out. But he couldn't say no to her as well. The best approach was saying her as little as he could and move the conversation from him.

"I was with my uncle Gyatso. He got a job at south and we moved out. I couldn't finish my college so I got a part time job there. It's not much but gets me going, so no complains there." He turned and gave her the most charming smile he could muster in current situation, hoping to turn the tide. "Enough of me. How about you? Tell me your story. How did you end up in here?"

A flash of hurt crossed her face, "But I already told you. Remember when we first met and I was escorting you?" She caught a glimpse of embarrassment on his face. "You weren't listening, were you?"

 _Busted!_

Aang stammered to answer and said the first thing that came to mind, "I-I was…dazzled by your beauty? Yes, that's it! You know because I saw you after so long and it couldn't be helped that you've grown up to be _drop dead gorgeous_. You can't blame this poor hurt for wandering, can you?"

Okay, he said too much. But it was worth seeing the light pink blush rising on her neck and climbing up. It's amazing how he could still have that kind of effect on her after so long. Food for thoughts, for both of them.

Katara cleared her voice, trying to shake the tingling feeling inside her stomach despite knowing that he was probably bluffing and trying to pursue her with sweet words. "After you moved away I enrolled in college. My mind wasn't in it though, so I quit. Dad told me to change the atmosphere and I ended up in here a year ago. Not much have changed since then."

"So, you like it in here?"

"Yeah. The guests can be tiring but the authorities are fine. I have weekends off and holiday leaves. The payment is good and they are even letting me stay in one of the resorts room. What more one could ask?" she finished enthusiastically.

"You're not thinking doing this for the rest of your life, right?"

"Of course not! I _will_ finish my college and _will_ have a ten times finer job than this," she boasted. "You'll see."

Aang chuckled in return. It felt almost normal again, talking with her like this. When they first met two days ago he thought his world had turned into ice. He felt nothing and so many things at the same time. A huge part of his kept thinking about how he should act around her. Sure he should feel hurt and angry and resentful, and he was. But the other part wanted to let go. Why quarrel over something that happened over three years ago? Why blame each other for a mistake that wasn't even possible to begin with? Why couldn't they forget their bitter past and focus on the future?

Yes, he could and was doing it, marvelously. The fact that Katara was talking with him like old times made him quite happy. There might be something still left salvageable here.

"…And after that I never left a toilet seat open." Katara was talking and Aang was daydreaming… again. He had an overwhelming urge to smack his temple and pray that she didn't caught him this time. Just how many times did he thought the 'dazzling beauty' line would work?

Fortunately, she didn't saw his unfocused eyes and kept talking, earning a bemused expression on his face. Katara stopped and asked, "What is it Aang?"

"It's amazing how we could talk like this, like old times. Like these past three years were nothing."

She beamed at his observation, and was going to agree wholeheartedly but… he wasn't finished, "…I mean, considering what happened on the beach. You're the one who dumped me, remember?"

 _Damn, where the hell it came from!_ He didn't want to go this far. It just rolled with his speech.

Katara froze, like someone dumped a bucket full of ice water on her. _Remember?_ She hardly forgot it. Her _little mistake_ that had put them in this situation. All this time she was so very afraid of him, thinking that she could not bear the guilt if he refuses her. Which he hadn't, yet, earning a big plus sign in her book.

"No, Aang that's not it," she started quietly.

"Really? But I thought that was it. You said me no. Doesn't that equal to dumping?"

"No it doesn't. I didn't dump you Aang. You're mistaken," Katara forced.

"Really?" Aang arched an eyebrow, "I can exactly recall your back, facing me as you were running away."

"I didn't say no to you," she shook her head, persisting. It was her only defense after all.

Aang sighed at this pointless argument, "It's okay Katara. You don't have to hide it. You didn't like me that time and it's not a big deal. Back then I didn't know why but now I do. It's fine, really."

But she did like him and that was the biggest deal ever! He completely misunderstood the actual reason! She didn't want to turn her back on him. On the contrary she wanted the opposite. She wanted to dive into his arms and kiss him senseless, and give him a sound smack on his arm for waiting so long before coming to her and saying those beautiful words. But she didn't do any of that. Not because she didn't like him, which she did, a lot actually. But he was missing the whole point here!

"I never said 'No'," she argued, still shaking her head stubbornly.

"Katara please, _let it go._ It's okay."

His pleading voice made her inside crumble. Like he just wanted some mercy, from their past. Why was he so relentless about it? "No Aang, I can't let it go. I didn't reject you. Don't try to make it something it actually wasn't."

The last sentence did it. Something inside of him snapped. _Was there anything else to imagine? Did she leave a spot vacant for his hopeful hearts? Like_ _ **hell**_ _she did!_ The old agony fueled fire burst into life, and Aang succumbed to its call.

"Then what did you say? Come on tell me." There wasn't any fire in his voice like she expected, but an eerie calmness that reminded her the times before a vengeful storm. She had angered him. And she deserved nothing more. Her only pray was that he wouldn't lost his sense of reasoning within it.

"I know what I said. But I didn't reject you Aang. I just needed some times to think."

"You could've told me that, couldn't you? But did you? _No_. You placed you back before me and sprinted like an Olympic runner. You just ran and ran, without even looking back to see if the boy you had crushed a moment ago were doing alright or not. You went to your house and locked yourself up, not answering my calls. When I wanted to talk to you personally you made some excuses to leave me alone. How do you think I felt that time Katara? When my best friend didn't want to talk to me _after_ I asked her out? I admit that was a mistake and I _never_ should've done that, but you didn't give me the chance to say sorry! Do you have any idea how miserable I was? You _broke_ me Katara, inside out!"

He was panting and almost yelling with the last sentence. His fury was more than visible and it saddened her. He had been hurting inside out, but she hadn't lift a finger to do anything about it. Granted she was busy sorting out her mind together but was that a reasonable reason to let her best friend suffer?... _Maybe?_

"I was confused Aang. You had asked the question out of the blue. How was I supposed to react?!"

"Oh, how nice of you to remind me one of the crucial part of our story!" he clenched his teeth, almost making a frictional sound. "You were confused by my advance, because I wasn't clear enough with my intentions before! You definitely couldn't understand the words 'date' and 'diner'! Now _that_ was some fine excuse."

Katara was almost fed up. She had spent past three years thinking and explaining every little thing that had happened that fateful day. She thought Aang would at least see her reasoning and listen to what she had to say. But _nooo_ , he was just blowing off anger and resentment without hearing her side of the story.

"This is getting us nowhere." she raised her voice.

"Really? Were we scheduled to go somewhere? Wait, let me check… _No_ we weren't. You called it off as soon as you heard it!"

"You were gone!" she bellowed, hearing enough of his crude remarks. "Just after the incident, you left! Who am I supposed to explain myself? Your photograph?"

"I waited for one week."

"Oh and that was just the time I needed to sort myself out," she scoffed. "It was so kind of you to give me that _invaluable_ time frame. Did you wait by a clock before leaving?"

"Why should you need time? It was a Yes or No question. And we've known each other since we were kids. I heard girls can sense a stalker a mile away. Did you not notice my advances? Hints? How was I always fawned over you? I don't think you're that stupid."

When Katara started to flare up again he held up his right hand in between them, motioning her to stop. He was tired of constant bickering. First it was Toph and now her. They both were frustrating him, in different ways. It seemed two days of waiting didn't reduce the fire but provoked it. The three of them were like a short fused time bomb, one slip off and everything would end up in chaos.

"I'm tired of everything Katara. Just say the damn thing you came here to say."

' _The Thing?'_ There were so many _things_ she wanted to say, but couldn't. Not when anger and sadness were clouding his judgement. If she voiced her inner feelings now, would he understand their depth? Could she make him see her shattered heart that longed for him every passing minutes? Telling him everything felt so easy before entering this room, but now she wasn't so sure. And he was tired. Maybe she should hold on to her thoughts a little longer, to give him some time to clear his mind. Because arguments can't solve anything.

"I'll tell you later Aang. You should rest." She stood up, lingering a bit more before she had to leave.

"Wait, what?" His baffled look was almost comical. "Later? Why don't you tell me now?"

"Because you are exhausted," with that she turned and started to walk out of the room, already calculating their possible future meetings. When would she have a chance like this? She had to stop when Aang put a hand on the doorframe, creating a barricade for her.

"I know you are angry and I am sorry for that. But you can't just walk out of here."

"It's okay Aang. I know you're tired, with everything happened today. We should not talk about our past without the presence of a clam mind. I'll tell you everything you want to know, I promise. And I am not 'angry', just frustrated."

Aang sighed, knowing her logic was right. They needed a time out. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Breakfast, tomorrow 8:30, my treat. Thoughts?"

 _Hold on a second…_ Katara's eyebrows shot up, trying to comprehend the fact that he just asked her out to eat! Not dinner though, only breakfast, but still… it sent a warm tingling sensation through her stomach. Relishing on her hearts rapid beatings she cleared her throat, "I'd love to go."

"It's settled then? I'll pick you up."

* * *

 _It's Been a Long Time_

* * *

 **End Note:** Nothing much to tell other than thank you for reading and giving this story a chance. Review if possible, cause as I said before it takes only 10 seconds.

 _ **Chapter 6: Trouble Within Friends.**_

 _I am listening awful lot of linking park these days. Is there something wrong with me?_


	6. Trouble Within Friends

**Q3:** Yeah, I'm late… again. Sorry. This is the part 2 of 'Katara's face off with Aang'. Here, Katara is confused (duh) and Aang is trying to decipher her. I used an actual line from the show. It's shameless, I know. But can you find it? ;)

 **Word count: 2494 (without the authors note)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Trouble Within Friends

* * *

Aang wanted to bang his head on the wall beside the sink. All the confusions and opinions from last evening was hitting him like a bullet train. He was stupid, tactless, coward and single handedly managed to almost ruin his fragile connection with both girls. To be honest, he shouldn't be accused of being weak after handling two live nukes in one night, one after another. But, it _was_ possible to make peace with Katara.

The bronze skinned girl had been his friend since he was a child. And now he made her angry and sad. Which might be appropriate if his heartache was something to base on. He was hurting and had let it cloud his judgement. He wanted to forgive her, to make amends. But it was hard when the guilty refused to acknowledge the guilt.

At least there was the breakfast to hold on. Maybe he could still do it. It's not that he wanted to become friends with her, not yet anyway, but fighting was a nasty thing and he wanted to avoid it at all cost.

8:20 A.M. He got out of his room and locked it, thinking that she wouldn't mind if they went a bit early. He made his way to the south staircases with strong measured steps. '3rd floor, 1st room' was his destination.

* * *

"They say, walking after eating helps digesting your food better." Aang gave Katara a lopsided grin, who was still in favor of sitting down and relaxing instead of walking and getting a stomach ache.

She raised an eyebrow to her companion, "I am sure they hadn't thought about breakfast being a before-walking meal. And who are _they_ anyway?"

"Scientist, fat peoples, old monks from Tibet… doesn't matter. I think they, minus fat peoples, didn't include breakfast because they never _had_ a breakfast. But you have to see the potential here."

"How delightful," she deadpanned. "Then by all means, let us continue our much needed post-breakfast walk."

"Gladly."

They were walking back to the resort while keeping a gentle distance between them. Aang had insisted that they eat outside and the reason happened to be the most basic one. He just wanted to. And Katara, being the sweet and tolerable person she was couldn't quite have the guts to deny his cheery face. So after eating a substantial amount of food, they were walking back.

Despite the obvious reason and intention, they didn't talk much at the diner. She certainly wanted to, but after seeing Aang inhaling his burrito almost like Sokka, she had smiled and turned her attention to the salad in hand. Now, in the middle of the road, nothing was preventing them from getting to know each other… or tearing each other apart with accusations.

"How's uncle doing?" she asked.

"Well, he hasn't changed that much. After we moved to the south he took a job at the local hospital. It's not fancy but at least the wage is good and it pays our bills. There isn't any savings though, so I do part time jobs to help him anyway I can." He smiled, remembering his mustached old man, "I am pretty sure he would still pamper you with his banana pancakes if given the chance."

Katara smiled in return. Though being an orphan Aang loved Gyatso like a father. The man would've adopted the boy but that was unnecessary.

"How's your family doing?" Aang inquired. "Your father still a police captain?"

"No. He is a fully fledged Chief now. We get more time from him these days."

"Good. And your brother?"

"Well, he's the star quarterback of his college's football team. And he's got a girlfriend…again."

This brought a raised eyebrow from her companion, "How many he had this far?"

"…Seven."

"And he is still looking for the right one?"

"He says he's waiting, not looking. But I think this is it. Suki can put up with his antics better than anyone else I've seen."

"He needs someone who wouldn't just tolerate but also would make sure he's making the right choice." He shook his head, "Sokka needs a controllable hand, not some pushovers."

"You could be right or wrong, but it's not for us to decide."

He smirked, "I am just observing."

"Then just observe. Don't tell any of that in front of him, because as far as I know he's pretty serious about Suki." She flicked her index finger at him and smiled, "But other than that he's our plain old Sokka. The meat lover and humorless joker, who's passion for creating awkward moments hasn't ceased.

"And his choice of hair style?"

"His infamous 'Warrior Wolf Tail' is still intact, and I don't think it's going to change in near future."

"A football player with a pony tail. Must be really hard to manage its swing while dodging opponents."

"They wear helmets you know. And pads to protect sensitive areas."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that part," his grin should've been sheepish…except it wasn't.

"You wouldn't, if you once or twice actually _see_ a game."

"I am more of a Soccer guy. It's intense and tactical, much like football, but not as brutal. Totally my type." He shrugged, "If you think about it, calling it 'Football' actually makes much more sense."

"Maybe," Katara snorted. "And this is another thing you don't want to voice in the presence of my brother. Might earn you a series of furious tongue slashes and/or a couple of blows over the head."

"Do you really think there's nothing under my sleek jet black hair?" Aang grinned before poking his skull with his finger. "This thing is filled with gray matters, which generates ideas to make your brother go nuke. But I know when to retreat and when to engage."

She laughed, "If that's the only thing your brain can generate than you should be in asylum, or better, in Gunnies Book of World Records for 'Generating the most useless ideas.'"

"Hey! My brain can think of doing other important things too."

"Like?"

"Like…making you laugh. And let me tell you, it's not the easiest thing in the world," he erected a finger to emphasize his point.

She smiled tenderly in response. This was unexpectedly sweet.

A comfortable silence fell as they walked alongside the pavement, hands almost brushing with each other. It almost felt like old days. When they had ample of free times and they would just sit idly or walk around their neighborhood, doing the silliest things, talking nonsense and/or chasing each other. Those were days!

"It feels like when we were kids, doesn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," his response came immediately, like this was his thoughts too.

"I missed talking to you." The longing in her voice made the boy shudder involuntarily. "I missed your voice."

Aang had to a double take to make sure he heard right. Was this the same girl who had turned him down three years ago without even explaining anything? Now that she met her childhood friend after so long, it was bound to stir up old memories. He should be thankful that she remembered their old stories, and wanted to talk with him… in spite of that horrible day.

"Me too," he wanted to sound polite but instead spoke with his heart. "But we talked last night… well sort of talked. You never told what was on your mind."

The girl just looked at the ocean, but didn't say anything.

"You just kept saying the same thing," Aang continued. "That you didn't say no to me. I know you didn't, not literary anyway. But the implication was there."

She winched. That implication was the cause of many sleepless nights. "You didn't understand what was I trying to say." She held her breath for the incoming barrage.

But fortunately, it never came. Aang just sighed, _there they went again_. What was the point of denying it anymore? He had known the meaning of her veiled words from the beginning and all these years he worked _so_ hard to let it go… to let his bitter past be swiped clean by someone else. Now that he was almost there, she had to come and make things as bizarre as it was before. Why was she so relentless?

"It's okay Katara. Our past is filled with memories, mixed with happiness and agony. But we should forget about the bitter part and focus on the future, to find new possibilities. I am fine. I admit I wasn't for a long time, but I have understood my position and excepted it. Now I am a new man. I don't dwell on the past or stay up at night thinking about what could've happened and what shouldn't. Let it go, Katara. _Please,_ " he almost begged.

But the blue eyed girl huffed. A twisted ball of anger and pain was wrenching her heart. No matter how she wanted to get closer, he pushed her away. She stopped on her track and turned to look into his eyes, "Why are you keep telling me the same thing over and over again? Why do _you_ want to let it go? Has our past meant anything to you? _Anything at all?_ Why are you shutting me down?"

"Because I hate to remember!" he almost shouted, filled with grief mixed anger. "I don't like to reminisce the fact that I was the most imbecile person in the world. I was stupid for not thinking things through. That whether the girl I was going to ask for a date liked me or not. How foolish a guy can be! Walking over a girl stiffly just to dump his dumb emotions without even knowing if the girl fancies him or not. And for God's sake, I was _shorter_ than you that time!"

"Yeah, by only an inch!" she bit back just as fiercely. Had he really thought that mattered to her?

"Your point?" he glared.

Katara gulped, trying to push down the sick feeling of guilt rising up. All these time he was blaming himself, for something that was entirely her fault.

"You're not the fool Aang. It's me," her quite voice tried to hold all the emotions she was feeling right now. "It was my fault. I drove you away, when I should've grabbed you like a lifeline. I liked you, and maybe there was more of it, but I was too afraid to venture further."

"I remember your response." He broke their eye contact as he tried to recreate that particular scene inside his head. "You said…"

" _I am sorry Aang, but right now I'm just a little confused_ ," she stopped him with a sad smile. The line was so meaningless and so meaningful at the same time that it hurt just to think about it.

He looked past her, to the calm ocean. "What kind of answer is that? You could've said no and I would've understood, that you didn't like me like that. But _'confused'_? What's that supposed to mean? That you didn't know what to do with me? Or what was I to you? How did you see me back then, Katara? Like a friend, neighbor, playmate? _A brother?_ "

"I never thought of you as my brother," she whispered.

"Gee, thanks for clearing that out this time." He scoffed, "One down, thousands to go."

"I _liked_ you Aang. _Really liked_ you. For the longest time I wanted you to ask that question. But when the time came I got cold feet. I was torn between trusting you and believing that it was all nothing but a good dream. So I panicked." She stopped when Aang shook his head lightly. "I know it's hard to believe. How a silly thing can cause so much trouble? But please believe me."

And Aang did, because there wasn't anything else to do. What happened, happened. There's no way they can turn back time and change it. Now he understood her situation too. They were best friends for as long as he can remember. Then one day he came and laid an Atomic bomb on her palm, making her decide whether to keep it or destroy it. She's bound to panic. But did that justify everything?

"I didn't know if I liked you more than a friend. There was a feeling, but can you blame a teenager for not sorting out her emotions in matter of days?" the corner of her mouth curled up just a bit. "But then you suddenly moved out, leaving me all alone and without even saying goodbye."

"I thought you hated me.," he whispered, suddenly feeling the weight of shame on his heart.

"I would never _ever_ hate you. I liked you too much to do that. When I understood my feelings for you it was too late. I realized that I had done something that couldn't be undone." She took a deep breath and exhaled. Aang squirmed, not sure where their conversation was going. If she wanted his forgiveness he already gave it. Because there wasn't any point not to. But he had a feeling that's not all she wanted…

"Say it," he pressed, anxious.

This time Katara gave a real smile. It lit her entire face up with happiness and relief, as if a huge burden had just been lifted off of her shoulder.

"I love you Aang. I have loved you since we were kids. And I still do."

Aang stood still, not even breathing. Katara's smile didn't falter though. She had expected that reaction. "I know it's a lot to take in, and I shouldn't be doing this if I hold any value of your friendship. But I can't help it. I love you, utterly, unconditionally." She took a small step towards him, eyes never leaving his. "Don't worry, you don't have to say anything right now. I have hurt you for so long that it's unforgivable. But now it's my turn to wait. And this time, I won't run away." With that she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face pushed into his broad shoulder as she inhaled his sweet musky scent.

Tentatively his hands rose up and snacked around her narrow waist, fingers teasing her hip. Katara let out a shuddering breath but didn't let go. It was hard to restrain the urge to bent her neck and kiss his beautiful pouty lips. But she held on, tightening her grip on him. Her heart beat quickened when she felt him doing the same.

* * *

Close to twenty yards away a pair of green eyes regarded them with a deep frown and tightly pressed lips. Toph Bei Fong saw everything unravel before her. When they embraced she balled up her fist and made her way back to the resort. She didn't mind their closeness, not at all.

After entering her room, she solidly punched three times on the door, solely to test the doors integrity and nothing else.

* * *

 _Trouble Within Friends_

* * *

 **End Note:** I am really proud of Aang for holding it in after hearing her confession. This was really the most fun chapter to write and I hope it makes up for the late update. Next chapter is about the _Flashback._

Oh and my favorite line from this chapter is when Katara says, ' _But now it's my turn to wait. And this time, I won't run away.'_ Gives me the FEELS.

 _ **Chapter 7: Old memories: Part 1**_


	7. Old Memories: Part 1

**Q3:** Late again… is there anything I can do in time? Probably not. 'The Flashback' was actually a lot longer than I expected it to be, so I split it up. It's been a while since I wrote anything, so I'm not entirely comfortable with this one. As always I'm hoping to get your thoughts regarding how it's turned out. Huge thanks to everybody for reading and/or reviewing.

 **Word count: 2673 (without the authors note)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Old memories: Part 1

* * *

"What are you gonna make Katara?" Five years old Suki asked while holding her green sand bucket.

The said girl smiled through her braced teeth, "I will make a big castle for a beautiful princess."

"Oooh… Make one for Rapunzel," Suki gushed. "I like her so much! She's so nice and her hair is so pretty!"

Katara shook her head, "I like Jasmin more. She has a big castle and she can fly on a magical carpet. In my castle Jasmin can live with Aladdin and Abu and Genie."

"Oh…" Suki's excitement died down.

"Don't worry," Katara assured her. "We can make another castle for Rapunzel. After that she and Jasmin can be best friends forever. Like us."

This brought a smile, "Yeah, like us."

 _Ahhhhhh…_

A sudden cry rang throughout the park. Both girls snapped their heads up to see where this was coming from and… screamed in unison. A blur of orange and yellow color was coming down upon their head. They tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The blur crashed on them, or to be exact, on Katara. When the dust settled, Suki saw a young boy sprawled flat on top of her friend.

Katara tried to sit up. But the boy's weight on her was making it difficult to move. She pushed and then groaned in pain, "Aw, my hand!"

Immediately the boy rushed on his feet, giving her enough room to sit up. Suki was beside Katara in an instant and started fussing over her. The girl gave a curt nod that she was okay but another groan escaped her lips as she grabbed her left hand. Suki's eyes widened at the angry red bruise forming on Katara's arm. She turned and ran, with a purpose of telling everything to Sokka.

Meanwhile, Katara looked at the boy who was the cause of her mini accident. It was Aang, her classmate. The shy little kid who didn't talk much with anyone in class and always sat on the back was the cause of her painful left arm? Katara was hardly believing this situation. But when she closed her eyes and opened again, he was still there. So, she decided to ignore the pain and greet the kid, "Hi. You're Aang, right?"

The boy was still speechless so he just nodded, dumbfounded by the scene in front of him. Katara started fidgeting, "So, um… what are you doing here?"

Aang snapped out of his trance. He felt like he should describe the situation and tell her how sorry he was for hurting her. "I-I saw a squirrel climbing up the tree and I wanted to find him. But when I was on the top branch it broke and I fell. I-I didn't know you were under me, or I would've warned you before. I am sorry, Katara."

"You know my name!?" Katara wondered.

"Yeah."

"But we've never talked before!"

"I heard an older kid calling your name."

"That might be my brother you saw."

He nodded in approval and then asked, "How do _you_ know my name?"

Katara smiled, "I know your name from the moment our teacher first introduced you to the class. You moved here three months ago, right?"

He nodded again but grimaced when Katara groaned in pain, again. The bruise caught his attention for the first time. He kneeled down beside her with worrisome eyes. The angry red mark was deepening and the girl's pained expression broke his heart. After all, he was the cause of it.

"Does it hurt much?" he asked solemnly.

"Yeah," Katara grimaced.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know. It's okay," her answer is soft, trying to ease his nerves.

He didn't say anything and looked down at the soft grass they were sitting on. Katara, in an effort to sooth the pain, she started to rub her arm in a circular motion. Her mother always did this when Sokka scratched himself on the soccer field.

"Can I kiss it?" Aang asked suddenly, making Katara almost fall back on the grass.

"W-What?" the girl squeaked.

A deep blush was spreading on his face as he rubbed his nose. Katara thought that was cute. "Can-can I kiss your hand?" he asked again.

"Why?" her answer was full of confusion.

"Well, my uncle does it when I hurt my knee or slip on the bathroom floor or cut my finger. He says it makes the pain go away. And believe me, it does!" he released it all in one breath.

So, he wanted to ease her pain. The idea was wonderful but the method was weird. It's not that she didn't trust this kid. Despite knowing almost nothing about him she trusted him enough to not to scream at his suggestion. After contemplating for couple of seconds she nodded, giving him the permission.

The boy leaned forward cautiously and gently touched her lower arm. His mouth went down, giving her a butterfly kiss just below her left elbow. Katara giggled at the slight tickling sensation. He looked up at the sound and pulled back quickly, clearly flustered. Was she making fun of him?

No, she wasn't. Katara decided that she liked his beet red face. Especially when he was embarrassed and played with the hem of his shirt. "It still hurts," she spoke quietly.

"Oh," Aang's spirit wilted down, thinking that his little experiment didn't go as he planned. But he tried to recover from it nonetheless, "W-Well, it doesn't work _right away_. Um… we should wait a few minutes. Uncle said it take while for the kiss to take effect."

"Okay," another giggle escaped at his shy tone. It was like a beautiful music to his ears. "So… if you kiss again, will the pain go away faster?" Katara inquired, albeit innocently.

He shrugged, "I don't know. It might. I could go again if you want."

She nodded and he kissed. This brought out another giggle from her lips. She opened her mouth to say something but… Aang was suddenly ripped away from her. She looked up to see an angry looking older brother was dangling the little boy on his arms. Her best friend Suki was standing beside him, worried.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Sokka bellowed, scaring the boy even more.

"Sokka! Let him go!" Katara stood up quickly. Her pain momentarily forgotten as she tried to pry the boy away from her brother's grip.

Sokka moved his luggage from one hand to another, putting it out of Katara's reach. "No. First you tell me, what is going on here? Why were you on the ground? What happened to your hand? And, _why_ is this little _brat_ kissing you?"

"Let him go you dumb! You're hurting him!" Katara jumped up and down in anger. Sokka glanced at the boy and found out that yes, he was probably a bit uncomfortable. And that was fine with Sokka. No dude kisses his baby sister and gets away with it! But after receiving a couple of slaps on the arm (because Katara was still a bit short to get access to Sokka's head) and getting yelled by this baby sister, he had to comply. He dropped his luggage unceremoniously on the ground.

Katara rushed to the boy and immediately started fussing over him. Aang looked a bit dazed by all of this. But Sokka's annoyance was increasing. "Yeah yeah, he's fine. Now tell me what's going on," he demanded.

"It was just and accident," Katara absentmindedly replied. She was helping Aang to sit up. "Aang was on a tree, chasing a squirrel. Then the branch broke and he fell off the tree. I fell on the ground and cut myself. He was just trying to help me."

"He was helping… how?" Sokka skeptically asked.

"By kissing," Katara answered nonchalantly. "His uncle said it helps easing the pain."

"Really?" Her brother smirked, "That's not how you ease _any_ pain. You have to put something on it."

She rolled her eyes at him, "That's what he was doing. He was putting on a kiss."

The older boy smacked his forehead hard enough to leave a bruise of his own, "That's not what I meant! Gah! I meant something like medicine or bandages." He paused, seeing Katara was ignoring him. "Anyway we gotta go home. Mom will take care of your little scratch."

A bit reluctantly Katara stood up. The pain was increasing and she didn't want to cry in front of her new almost friend. She gave him a hand and he took it as she gently pulled him up. "Will you come here tomorrow?" she whispered in his ear.

The boy nodded.

"Same time?"

He nodded again.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." She waved at him as she started to walk with her brother.

Aang waved back, grinning like a goof.

Katara giggled again.

Sokka gave them an irritated look.

…But Suki didn't say anything this whole time… at all.

* * *

Aang did came the following day. She taught him how to build sand castles, so they wouldn't topple after adding new floors. He showed her various places where you can dig for fat worms. Although she was a bit repulsive at first but after getting plenty of reassurance from him that worms were harmless and everything would be okay because he was there with her, she found that picking up worms and slipping them inside Sokka's shirt was loads of fun. Especially when her brother refused to wear the same shirt for a week after the incident.

But as the days went by, Sokka became upset. Her sister was spending less time with him than before. How was he supposed to protect her when all she wanted to was spending her free times with _Aang?_ And when he tried to hang out with her, all he could hear was how this _Aang_ was so great and how they built mud cakes with mud or chased each other the entire afternoon. Oh, and did Sokka knew that Aang's favorite food is fruit pie and he could hold his breath for one and a half minute?

He didn't know she could talk _so much!_

Sokka didn't trust this _Aang_ kid at first. A scrawny, messy haired little brat who always wanted to be in the center of Katara's attention, didn't go too well with his principles. One day he saw another kid picking on Katara and she was almost _sniffing._ He ran towards them with every intention of reshaping the boy but Aang beat him to it. He punched the older kid in the gut and the kid went double to the ground. Sokka was mesmerized. Later when he asked Aang about the punch he answered, "I don't like to see Katara crying." And instantly he was Sokka's favorite.

* * *

It felt like a blink of an eye and they were in high school. Now it's all about following others to find your class, getting pranked on, being bullied by others and spending your free times on clubs or bands. And there was romance too. Cool guys always got cool girls and nerds waited on the side bench. Many hearts broke and got mended back within weeks just to have someone break it again. The prom dance was fun, but all it did was making everything more complicated.

That's romance in high school. Scary but delicious.

Katara also liked someone romantically in her youthful days. And no, it wasn't Aang. It's Jet, the arch rival of our hero. One-day Jet started talking suavely with Katara and she melted right then and there. She had accepted his dinner invitation that day, much to Aang's annoyance. He couldn't fault her though. It was these teenage hormones, making her blush on those cheesy pickup lines. But Aang could do that too. He could be charming, suave and sweet talker. But he lacked on the growth department. Jet was older and taller than him. Maybe his rugged good looks and the ever chewing spot of wheat were what got her to say yes. Or it could be that she saw more potential in Jet than she saw in Aang.

Thus Aang was upset. After two weeks of their dating he caught them kissing in the park. Under the same tree he talked with Katara for the first time. It made him angry on the inside. But just like a good friend he swallowed it up and regarded them with a welcoming smile. It was her choice after all.

However, to Aang's intense relief, or Sokka's, Jet and Katara's relationship didn't last long. Little over after two months, Katara found that Jet was cheating on her with a bubbly cheerleader. She cried all night and refused to go to school the next morning. She only let Aang into her room when he came to check on her.

Sokka was furious. He wanted to skin that 'stinking little piece of mudball' right then and there. But Aang stopped him. He wanted to deal with it personally.

Jet didn't come to school for a week and when he did everybody started to respect Aang more. Who would've thought that a skinny boy like him could break an older boy's nose and give him clear bruises lasting for weeks. Especially when the boy had a gang following him everywhere. Fortunately, Jet didn't file a case, which may or may not had something to do with Sokka's threats. So, Aang was free of any troubles.

But he got Sokka's utmost respect. He never thought that someone other than himself or his father could be trusted with Katara's safety. After this incident, Sokka knew there were another pair of eyes who would follow his sister everywhere.

In highschool, broken hearts don't stay broken for long. So, Katara decided she would give other boys a chance. Aang was happy, because she might notice him _this_ time. But to his utter disappointment, she was still as blind as ever.

A new boy of their class got her attention this time. They always paired up in chemistry lab. The only class Aang didn't have with Katara. Haru liked her too. They had a couple of lunches together when Aang or Sokka had extra classes. He was a good kid. Sokka liked him and certainly Katara did too. Therefore, Aang was hopeless, again. Once he heard from Sokka that, Haru might ask Katara for the prom dance and her answer could be positive, he started to panic. He was upset because she saw _everybody_ other than him.

What was it that was so foreign about him? Sure he wasn't 'hot' or 'sexy' or 'rugged'. But he was cute and exotic in his own way. A couple of girls had already showed their appreciation to him. Personally he liked that On Ji girl from Math class, but Meng was a total nutjob. Ty lee was cute too. But far too energetic, even for him. She always called him, 'Hey there, Cutie' which was cheesy but he kinda liked it. And On Ji might agree if he asked her for a date. She was nice and beautiful. They had done two history projects together, which was a blast, for both of them. Like him she was serious about her grades and they get along very well.

So, it was established that he was dateable. And he knew how to treat a girl properly. Then why was Katara so oblivious?

He went to Sokka for advices. Frankly it was the last place he should ever go for this, but Sokka was the only person beside Katara he knew well and trusted. Although he didn't reveal the girl's name, but Sokka, being the wicked genius he was, got it right from the start. The 'big' news didn't surprise him much, because this should've happened a long time ago.

With his blessing and advices Aang mustered up enough courage to ask Katara out. The prom was approaching fast, so he had to hurry.

* * *

 _Old memories: Part 1_

* * *

 **End note:** I'm not good with the details. Sorry if it was a bit odd. I hope the cliffhanger wasn't that big. Next chapter is ready because I wrote the entire flashback as a whole. It should be up soon. Thanks for reading.

 _I'm replaying 'Portal 2' after two years. Love (or hate) you so much Wheatly!_

 _ **Chapter 8: Old Memories: Part 2**_


	8. Old memories: Part 2

**Q3** **:** See I told you it was finished. Here's the part 2. Enjoy.

To Ashley Barbosa, You're still reading this nonsense? Wow, props to you! Thanks for still sticking with this.

 **Words count** **:** **3071** **(** **without the authors note** **)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Old memories: Part 2

* * *

The gentle push of water was tickling her feet as Katara stood alone in the sandy beach. Not many people came to this part, so it was secluded. It was also the place where she would often hang out with her brother and Aang.

She knitted her eyebrow at her best friend's name. He was the one who told her to meet here after school, yet there weren't any traces of him nearby. She knew he wasn't the type of person who would stood up anyone, especially not her. Then why was he delaying?

When she asked for the reason of their meeting, all he said that it was important and she should hurry up. Well she did, and was standing like an idiot in the middle of an empty beach. She had already canceled Haru. They were supposed to get some coffee together. That boy also wanted to say something but she thought, Aang was more important.

 _5 minutes more, and I_ _'_ _m out_ _._ _Where the hell is that boy_ _!_ _?_

"Hey Katara."

 _Ahh_ _…_ She nearly jumped out of her skin. The voice was so sudden! She whirled around to look at the owner of the voice. Speak of the devil and here he was, holding some white flowers in hand and smiling like the most cheerful person ever! Like there wasn't anything wrong with him showing up late.

Katara started to smile despite herself but quickly stopped, remembering her anger. "Is this how you treat a lady?" she growled. "I was here for like half an hour before you decided to grace me with your presence! Where were you?"

Aang's smile faltered. He hadn't thought it was that late. He had to find this particular flower before coming here. The usual florist hadn't opened her shop that day, so he had to drive almost five blocks to get these amazing stupid flowers. No, the flowers weren't stupid. He was. He should've just given her a call. "I'm sorry Katara. It's my fault. I should've called you." He looked down, feeling immense shame that he stood her up in the most important day of his life.

"Yeah, then you would've found out that, I left my phone at home. Don't you think otherwise I would've called you?"

That made sense. He took a step towards her, offering the flowers, "These are for you."

Katara took them. She had never seen flowers like these before. The white and purple mixed petals were so beautiful it melted her anger away. Her nostrils were filling with gentle, sweet aroma. It was soothing, refreshing.

"What are these?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Aang smiled, knowing that she liked them, "They are called Pandalilies. Very rare. I got it from the florist in Princeton street."

"Princeton street? But that's five blocks away from here! Is that why you're so late?"

"Yeah," he gave her a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck. "The florist said, they have special meanings. I really wanted to get them for you."

"They are beautiful. Thank you Aang," she smiled, for real this time.

Despite having a slight blush rising on his neck Aang grinned broadly. His confidence had boosted up. Now all he had to do was speak his heart out. She was his best friend and now he wanted more than that. Katara would probably agree too as he had been dropping hints for years now. Surely she must've picked up a thing or two. It's not that he was a stranger to her after all.

It was just asking her for dinner. What's wrong with that? Friends have dinners together in many occasions, it's not a big deal. Except this time, he wanted it to be more than that. He wanted a date with dinner. And if everything fails they could always stay friends, right? Awkward… best friends? Or… maybe she wouldn't want to do anything with him after today. And they would go to their separate ways, and avoid each other as much as they can. Maybe she would date Haru and have the prom with him and marry him and have kids and…

Okay, he really need to stop fantasizing. _Just keep your cool Aang, no pressure_ _._ _Other than losing her friendship that is_ _._

 _Damn!_

"So, what's the meaning?" Katara's sudden question snapped him out of his miserable thoughts.

"W-What?" he stammered.

"Pandalilies. What do they mean?"

"Oh them? Well… It' supposed to be a symbol of um… love and devotion… that kind of stuff. By giving it to someone you show your complete… uh… _appreciation_ to her… or him.

"Oh, that's… that's wonderful," she was stammering now. Aang was giving her that look again. The ones he gave when he thought no one was looking. Full of happiness and… love…? Whoah!

"What are you trying to say Aang?" Her heartbeat was increasing. He couldn't tell her _that_ _!_ No! That was too soon! She wasn't ready! She needed time to think! _Please don_ _'_ _t say it_ _!_

"What I am trying to say is…" he took a deep breath and exhaled. _Here goes nothing_ _._ "I like you a lot Katara, more than a friend. And I would like us to have dinner together." He stopped, giving her a dazzling smile, "So, would you like to go out with me? As a date?"

No, no, NO! Katara was panicking. She didn't want to reject him. She liked him too much for that. But she couldn't say yes either. If she did, it would mean that she harbored some kind of romantic feelings for him, which she didn't! And what would Sokka say if he knew? That she was dating his best friend? What would dad say? And Haru? She liked him too but hadn't gave him a straight answer yet. Now Aang was asking. Her best friend who she could trust with her life was asking. But what about their friendship? Would it stay as same as before if they mess it up? Was it worth to take the risk?

"I-I don't know, Aang." She focused her eyes at her feet. "It's too soon."

"So what if it's too soon?" he argued, desperate to make her understand. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know, okay?" she raised her voice. "I'm sorry but right now, I'm just a little confused."

Now that's an interesting word. Aang's mind was reeling with possibilities. _Confused? What_ _'_ _s that mean? You don_ _'_ _t know what to do with me? Or are you worried about your feelings for some other guy? Haru maybe? Or is it that you don_ _'_ _t want to sound rude and say no straight to my face? Does_ _'_ _confused_ _'_ _means_ _'_ _no_ _'_ _Katara? Have I messed everything up?_

Aang wasn't answering. Katara knew she had hurt him. She fixed her gaze at her feet, afraid of looking up and seeing his pain. She had to flee before he says anything that will cause more heartache. "I-I am sorry. But I have to go." She turned and ran, afraid of looking back. Otherwise she might run back to hug her best friend tightly, and maybe give him a kiss or two along the way. No! She couldn't trust her heart at this moment.

Aang slumped on the sand, watching her retreating form like a half remembered dream.

* * *

Katara was confused, really confused. What was she supposed to do with all the feeling she was feeling? Her best friend wanted to go on a date with her and she didn't agree. She couldn't go out with someone just because he had a crush on her. It had to be a mutual thing. In hindsight, not agreeing was the right thing to do. Then why was she feeling like she had lost a part of herself?

Since that fateful day on the beach, life hadn't been a smooth sail to Katara. She didn't skip school but didn't give much attention to anything either. A good night sleep was a mystery to her. Whenever she closed her eyes there were nightmares. And almost each one of them contained different versions of Aang blaming her for not giving him a straight answer. In some of those he even left her alone and married some other girl she didn't know.

Her usual diet was changing too. She barely ate at lunch in school. And if Aang was present there she would make some quick excuses and run for the hallway. She was avoiding Aang with every fiber of her body. Because she couldn't bear to see his beautiful smile absent and his regretful eyes, knowing all too well that she was the one who caused them.

Sokka was getting worried, really worried for his baby sister. Lately she just wasn't herself. Something was happening and he refused to think it was her _that_ time of the month. Something was bugging her, thus it was bugging him too. His sharp detective senses were pushing him to do some enquiry.

So, one afternoon he knocked on Katara's door, "Hey sis. Can I come in?"

No answer came from the other side, but after a while the door opened. She looked at him with blood red eyes and then turned around, marched towards her bed, sat there cross lagged and fisted her hands over her lap. All without a word saying to her brother.

Sokka's suspicion rose. He made his way to the chair in front of her sister's study table and sat there. "So, what's going on?" he tried to ask casually but it came out with a bit of accusation.

"Huh?" she was confused.

"I mean what is wrong with you?" he clarified. "You barely eat, you lock yourself in your room almost all the time and Mrs. Robinson said you are more inattentive in your classes than me. That says something."

She sighed, rubbing her temple in frustration, "I don't know Sokka. I'm not feeling well."

"What? You're ill? You need to see a doctor. Wait here, I'm telling mom." He started to get up.

Katara hastily stopped him before that, "No, wait. It's not that." She snapped her eyes shut, "I am just… having a hard time focusing on things. Kinda have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is it something to do with Aang?" he asked.

She flinched automatically, "W-Why would you say that?"

He shrugged nonchalantly in response, "I don't know. I thought you would be happy after everything Aang said. But you are not. Why? Did you guys had some kind of a fight or something?"

Katara shook her arms frantically in front of her, denying the question, "No, No! We're fine! Nothing happened between us!"

"Really?" Sokka hummed while tapping his chin lightly, "Then why are you avoiding him? In school, home, everywhere? Now that you two are together, you should be happy, right?"

"What do you mean that we're together?" she asked breathlessly.

"Oh come on," he laughed. "You don't have to hide it from me. I am cool with it. Everybody knew you'd end up together sooner or later. Frankly I'm surprised it took this long to happen. There are always…"

"Hold on," Katara interrupted him. "Rewind a little."

"What? That I'm surprised?"

"No, before that."

"That I'm cool with it?"

"In. The. Middle!" she growled.

"Okay. Um… In the… middle… Ah! Everybody knew that you'd end up together?"

"Yeah that one," she confirmed. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, everybody who _knows_ you two would say the same thing." He leaned back on his chair, "You and Aang are like peanut butter and jelly, always together no matter what the circumstance is. It's kinda boring actually. No offense."

"So, we hang out together a lot. But that doesn't make us a couple," she protested.

"I know it doesn't. But you guys are… well… weird. And I'm not saying that's a bad thing, because it isn't! What you have is special. There's this… vibe… around you two that makes other's think different."

Katara flopped on the bed, resting her palms at her side, "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Ask anyone in our friend circle, and you'll get the picture."

"But you're wrong. We're not together, Aang and I."

Sokka's jaw opened and closed in wonder. Not in a million years he had thought Katara would say that! This was bad, really bad. "But… I was so sure… And… I told him… to… Didn't he tell you anything?"

"Yes," came her quite reply.

"Why did you reject him then?" His jaw was still open. He was so sure…

"I didn't reject him," she shook her head. "I said I was confused."

Now he was the confused one. "About what?"

 _Gee, I don_ _'_ _t know_ _._ _A million things maybe?_ She thought but didn't answer.

"Katara?" her brother tried again, "What were you confused about? It's Aang. Your best friend and you like him. Sure it would feel odd dating your best friend. But, don't you trust him? What's wrong?"

"I don't know okay?" she sat upright and threw her hands, clearly frustrated. "I am still trying to figure out everything for myself. It's too soon, too fast."

"So, he should've waited longer? That's what you're trying to say?"

"I don't know… maybe. It's just… I don't know if I like him that way or not. And my previous experience in this area is not a happy memory. You all saw Jet and what he did to me. What if the next one is exactly the same? What if he wants me just for my body? What if all boys are same?"

Sokka tried to stop her ranting sister. She was being plain irrational now. There had to be something buried deep inside in her mind that she was trying to hide with self-made excuses. "Katara," he admonished. "Listen to yourself. Do you honestly think Aang would do something to hurt you? He likes you. You know him better than any of us. And all boys are same? I am a boy too. You think I'm heartless like Jet?"

She said too much, didn't she? Katara shook her head, feeling guilty for accusing Aang and her brother, "You're right. I'm overreacting." She covered her face with her palms and took a shaky breath.

Sokka stood up from his chair. He walked over to his sister and gently sat down beside her. "Tell me everything," he spoke softly.

Katara almost whimpered at his caring tone, "I'm afraid, Sokka."

He placed a hand on her back, trying to give her the strength she needed to continue, "Why? What are you afraid of?"

She closed her eyes, trying to gain control over her scattered emotion, "I like him. I like him too much. I don't want just a date with him. I _want_ him. I'm afraid our relationship will end up badly, and if it does than I won't be able to live with myself. I'll resent him every day for it but I don't want to do that! I don't want any halfway with him. I want us to be permanent and that's scary! We're in highschool for God's sake! There's so much of life left before us, before _him_. Who knows what'll happen when we are older? What if he gets tired of me, and then we would both be miserable. I don't want to see his beautiful smile fade because of me."

She stopped, wiping a lone tear from her left eye, "You have no idea how much power he had over me Sokka. Just one disappointed look and I'll be miserable for days. Remember one time he got into a summer camp and I couldn't see him for a month? Do you know how my days went? I was empty. I couldn't feel anything. How can I give my heart to someone who can break it with a snap of his finger?"

Sokka was tempted to say, _You already have_ _._ _Otherwise we wouldn_ _'_ _t be here_ _._ Instead he turned Katara's head, making them see eye to eye, "Are you afraid of hurting yourself or him?"

"I don't wanna hurt him, Sokka," came her pleading voice.

"Yet you rejected him. Don't you think your answer, or lack of it would cause more heartache to him? Katara tried to interject but Sokka didn't let her, "And what about you? Tell me what are you feeling right now. You wanted to protect yourself from pain by not accepting his proposal. Are you happy now? Or more miserable than before? If you continue on this path Katara, you will never find happiness."

She watched him with bleary eyes and whispered, "What do I do, Sokka?"

"Listen to your heart," he gently advised. "Your brain may say it's risky, but that's what love is. Taking risks and hoping for the best." He smiled when Katara didn't protest to the 'L' word. "You wanted to protect both of your hearts, but ended up crushing them anyway."

He got up, preparing to leave. His job was done. Now it was all up to her. "Well, I'm off to my room. Think with your heart Katara, and come to me when you have the answer. I know Aang is a good kid and he likes you very much. But, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Thanks Sokka, for listening to me," Katara smiled gratefully. "I never thought you'd know so much about this stuff."

His brother tilted his head and smirked, "Meh, what can I say? I shine where you lack."

* * *

Sokka was rudely awaken in the middle of the night when Katara came barging in. His annoyance didn't last long though. His sister was brimming with happiness as she told him her answer. Granted, he was expecting the 'I love him' part, but not in the middle of the freaking night! Didn't she know he needed the beauty sleep to maintain his rugged good looks!?

But after giving Katara plenty of reassurance and excuses that, yes, Aang would definitely take her back no matter how much she had hurt him and it's almost one in the morning so they should wait at least for breakfast to tell him about her inner feelings, she went back to her room.

And Sokka snored, blissfully.

But they were too late. Aang had already left for the south, leaving an empty house and a broken hearted Katara.

She wept the entire day, thinking just one thing…

Aang wasn't too fast, she was too late.

* * *

 _Old memories: Part 2_

* * *

 **End note** **:** So how was the first flashback? Next chapter will bring us to the real timeline. I'm afraid Toph's past is going to take a while to come out. Maybe after a couple of chapters. Fun fact, Toph's past is the actual reason why I started this fic in the first place.

So, stay tuned.

 _ **Chapter 9**_ _ **:**_ _ **Chances and Doubts**_


	9. Chances and Doubts

**Authors Note:** Sorry for late updating… again. Let's go straight to business. When I first started this chapter it was supposed to be a filler, but… as you can see it got really out of hand. We have some real character growth in this chapter. As I told you in my previous chapter we are now at present timeline. The past two chapters were old memories, so if you guys are lost on what was happening before that (it's certainly possible given the updates schedule) here's two lines for you,

1\. Katara expressed her feelings towards Aang but he has yet to answer.

2\. Toph had seen them doing _that._

But if you decide to read those chapters again, you would definitely learn more about them.

Readers are expressing their concern about the ending ship of this fic. I want them to know that, I am a PURE Kataang shipper. But I don't mind Taang either (can't say I've read much about it) as long as NO Zutara is hanging around it. The ending ship should be Kataang if I don't fall in love with Taang in my fic. If that's the case, then I might write two endings to satisfy me and my readers as well. This fic is going to be around 20 chapter or so. Thus I need you guys sticking with me until then.

Much thanks to the people who read, reviewed, favored and/or followed this fanfic. You are the reason why I'm still writing even though I'm not a professional writer _and_ my exams are just around the corner.

I've also updated the chapter 8, resolving all the typos and spelling errors. Sorry for not checking it out earlier.

Enough talking. Here's the biggest chapter I've wrote so far.

 **Word count: 4189 (without the authors note)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Chances and Doubts

* * *

Normally Toph didn't mind when the manager wanted her to perform room services, but this time she was flustered… and a bit angry. Mainly because it was _his_ room where she was going to serve this three course lunch extravaganza. Besides, pushing a trolley to the lift, and then pushing it through the hallway to the room with extra carefulness… wasn't really her thing. She fumed when a bit of chicken soup spilled on top the tray, forcing her to wipe it with a paper napkin and bounding her to become extra _extra_ careful. A series of nicely decorated curse words were pushing to come out for the poor boy who was supposed to eat all this.

Where the hell did Aang got this much money to stay in a fancy resort and have lunches like this? Last time when she saw him he worked as a bartender in a country bar. Did he won some kind of lottery in Vegas or found a treasure chest under the sands of California beach?

She almost screamed when the soup spilled again. Fiery rage was threatening to release right in the middle of this fancy hallway. Which may or may not would contain throwing half of the foods over the nicely embroidered wall curtain and spreading the other half over the oh-so-pricy-looking Germen carpet. But she was a professional and professionals always finish what they start. So Toph swallowed her rage and continued pushing the trolley towards _his_ room.

Oh and by the way, her temper had nothing to do with the fact that she had witnessed Aang and Katara's embracing only four hours ago.

* * *

He opened the door after she knocked twice. He was surprised to see her but Toph slid past him without any words. All of these were coming to her like a big déjà vu. However, as she glanced at the bed… it was void of any adult magazine this time. She wondered briefly about what he had been doing but quickly dismissed it. She was here to serve, and that's exactly what she should do. She should push the trolley near his dining table while asking politely if he would like to have anything else. And maybe her good behaviors could earn her a nifty tip along the way.

She pushed the trolley towards the dining table, fully intending just to dump everything on it and leave. But Aang was hot on her heals since the moment she entered. So he probably wouldn't let her do that without any kind of interactions. She decided just to get over with it.

"Here is everything you ordered," she gestured swiftly towards the foods. "Is there anything else you might require?"

"Hi Toph," Aang answered softly. He was unfazed by her evasive maneuvers.

"Hi."

Her lack of enthusiasm didn't bother him. Just because one day had passed since their last encounter, it didn't mean that he was in her good book again. Earning people's trust is hard, but it's even harder when you already had betrayed them before.

"So… how are you?" he tentatively asked.

"As fine as I could be after pushing this blasted thing all the way from kitchen to here," she blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Normally there's this old bearded man who brings food to my room but I have to say… the change is more than welcome," he smiled, in an effort to make her _feel_ welcomed here.

"I'm not permanent and if Harry knows you told him old you might also miss _him_ as your server."

"So this is a one-time thing?"

"Your floor doesn't fall under my work jurisdiction. Today was an exception." Her monotone didn't change. But after seeing Aang visibly deflating with her response, she raised an eyebrow. He must've thought this would be a golden opportunity to interact with her everyday. Fat chance, Punk! If he wanted it, he had to earn it!

"Is that all?" she asked when Aang didn't respond.

"I… guess." He was unsure of what to say next. There was so many things he wanted to tell her but was unsure where to start. He was afraid of her upcoming reaction too. If anything this morning had taught him that girls were utterly unpredictable. The moment you think you have figured them out something else happens to prove you wrong. And despite being a bit tomboyish, Toph was still a girl. A girl who he had betrayed and then left. It would be a miracle if he could mend the bridge between them without further complications.

His musing came to a halt due to the sound of door's opening. Toph was leaving! "Hey wait!" he exclaimed. "Where are you going!?"

The girl stopped at the doorway but didn't turn around, "My work here is done."

"I know. But can't you stay a little longer?"

"I have to report to my supervisor."

"Now?"

She sighed, "Unlike you I'm not here to enjoy my vacation. I work here and this is working hour. I should be going."

Aang took a step towards her, "I know that too. But it won't hurt if you go there five minutes late, right?"

This time she turned around to face him, "And what you're gonna do if I can?"

"Talk… maybe? You know like… catching up? We didn't get the chance to do it yesterday because… you know…" he stopped, unable to continue. How could he bring _her_ name in front of _this girl_?

"Oh yes, your girlfriend happened." Toph's eyes narrowed, "Or should I say ex-girlfriend? But you know what? I probably shouldn't use the term 'ex' since we both know what's gonna happen now that she's here and this time totally into you. There isn't much of a choice, is there? And when is the big day? Did you guys already decided or are still open for suggestions? Personally I prefer Autumn wedding. Spring is cool and all but it isn't as fresh as Autumn and wedding planning in winter is not a fun job. On top of that we're still 10 months away from the next Summer. I'm sure you guys wouldn't wanna wait that long. And for honeymoon, I won't recommend you this resort. It's wonderful but too much crowded. I know you and Katara very well. You both would want to relax in a private beach wearing only underwears. I have some recommendation for a cabin if you want. Oh, I'll even plan your bachelor party for our old times sake."

Too much, too much, TOO MUCH! Her brain was screaming at her. She was giving away too much! Aang didn't know that she had recognized Katara the day of his arrival. But it was cruel fun to watch as myriad of emotions crossed over his face one by one. Confusion, recognition, surprise, disbelieve, fury, horror etc etc etc.

So satisfying!

Aang tried to form words but was failing miserably. So, Toph decided to fill in for him, "What? Did you thought I wouldn't recognize her? Even after seeing your reaction in the lobby AND knowing her name? It's a two plus two equation."

"But… still… how could you… I mean when did you…" now he was stammering. Great!

Toph sighed," She's my colleague who happens to live next to my room and we have sleepovers more often than not. Does that answer your questions?"

It did actually. "Toph, this is purely coincidental. I didn't know either of you could be here. It just happened. Maybe God is making a cruel irony here, by having two of my life's greatest tragedy at the same place and at the same time. Maybe he's punishing me for all those mistakes I have done in past. But I swear, what you are thinking is not true. Katara is NOT my girlfriend. There was a time when I loved her but now… I don't know what I feel."

Toph wasn't buying any of these… or at least she tried, "Look Aang, I don't freaking care what you feel for her. It's not my problem." _Yet a minute ago you almost became their wedding planner_ _._ Her conscious reminded her curtly, but she ignored it. "I don't want to deal with your messed up life anymore. Because one time was enough." _And I got the scars to prove it_ _._

Aang was now advancing for her, with every intention to remove her from the door step. No one knew when they would be able to get another chance like this. He wanted to clear the fog that was obscuring their views to one another. Or at least make the fog more transparent. "Put your right hand over you heart and say that again. Say that you don't care." He grabbed the door handle and gently pushed the door close, effectively trapping her. "Come on Toph! Do it!"

Her silence made Aang even more confident. "You care. I know you do, but you're too afraid to come out of your skin. You're like a coconut. All hard and rugged on the outside, but inside of you lives a sweet girl who has a kind spirit. You care for people you like. And if there's a reason, you would go great length for them." He smiled, "I know you better than you know yourself."

"Really? You have a funny way of showing me that," she retorted.

"Stop acting all sarcastic! Who do you think you're fooling with all this nonsense?" Aang snapped. "I know you're angry… and hurt. Hell, if I was you there would be fire coming out of mouth every now and then. Come on! Scream at me, curse me! Beat me within an inch of my life! Make me regret everything I have done and more! But please, STOP THIS ACT!"

"And everything will turn normal if I just lash out?" Toph coolly asked, like she was untouchable. "That I'll forget everything and we'll be Best Friends Forever? I didn't know it was that easy."

"No," Aang shook his head." Maybe nothing will change. But at least we don't have to act around each other all the time. Like we were doing for the past couple of days."

"I don't act. Past is past and what happened, happened," she wasn't buying his reasoning. "Why do you want to repair when nothings broken?"

Damn! She sounded like she was made of arctic iceberg.

It would appear Toph was thinking that nothing was wrong between them. So, he was home free. "You've changed, you know," Aang smiled ruefully. "Old Toph would've killed me by now. But here you are, deflecting my every reasoning with cool and collective responses. Funny, I don't remember you being this cold from the evening before."

He was talking about changes? Hypocrite much?

Her gaze turned even more stoic with his last sentence. If he wanted to portray her as a cold hearted bitch… she shouldn't mind, because he would leave her eventually. It didn't matter to her whether he did it or not. In fact, nothing mattered anymore. "I think your five minutes are up."

Without waiting for his response she turned and twisted the door's handle. Luckily he didn't stop her this time. All of his logics were frozen before her icy cold eyes. He watched helplessly as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"I know what I've done to you and there's no forgiveness for that," Aang lamented behind her, "I was the most horrible person, and you have all the rights to do every unspeakable thing you want to do with me. I never doubted your capability. Yet, you're excusing me! And I should be glad for that, ecstatic even. But instead it… _hurts_ _!_ " Toph had already turned around, facing him as he revealed his most painful thought, "I've stooped so low in your eyes that… you don't think I'm worthy of your punches anymore."

Ouch!

Okay, it stung somewhere in the left side of her chest. She didn't know he thought so little of himself. Toph lowered her gaze because his eyes held so much honesty that it was almost overwhelming. "We can't just go back to how we were before," she murmured, more to herself then him.

"I most definitely know that," Aang pressed, "And I'm not telling you to forgive me right now. I don't deserve it. I'm not expecting to receive your punches or snide remarks just because I said sorry. All I want is a chance. To show you my heart, to be there for you. I may or may not have our old relationship back, but I want to salvage _something_ _!_ "

Such passionate speech. Toph's inside were shaking from… excitement or fear… who knew. She didn't avert her eyes from his chest, as it was easier dealing with everything without looking at his gray orbs. "I already gave you a chance," she murmured as she felt the ice melting.

"Yeah, sorry to blew that up. A second chance then?" His hopeful eyes would've melt Toph's heart if she was looking at them. "I don't want you to stop resenting me. But I want to at least _talk_ to you! Can you give me that?"

Toph grunted inaudibly and turned around, making her way to the elevators. Aang was losing hope with each step she took. Her gaze finally met his as the elevator doors were closing. This time its stoic nature was replaced by a soft and tender look, and it made his heart dance with joy.

Finally, he was given the chance!

That day he had the best lunch in his life!

* * *

It wasn't until the end of the lunch hour when Toph finally had the time to muse over her conversation with Aang. Despite being unsure about his actual intentions, it was amusing how she could still trust him. Did she forget his past actions? She had trouble trusting boys ever since he had left her three years ago. This boy had made her feel vulnerable, exposed. So many nights went where she cried herself to sleep, and woke up with an alcohol induced headache. All because of him. She should be infuriating by his actions. But as soon as he gave her a sad puppy look, she melted right then and there.

What the hell was wrong with her brain functions?

Door was knocked and she groaned. Apparently, musing in private was suddenly a crime here, because someone would always be there for interrupting purposes. But it was her break time! Whoever it was should mind their own business, because she's not moving! However, as she looked up from the couch, her face darkened. It was _her_ , standing like the most innocent person ever. But that was a failing move, because Toph knew all about her crimes and the consequences it brought after.

"Hi Toph," Katara spoke from the doorway. "Sorry to disturb you, but… can I come in?"

"You're asking permission to enter my room?" Toph quirked an eyebrow, "I forgot when the last time that happened."

"Well… I know it's your break time, so… I didn't want to intrude."

Truth to be told, Toph would be fine denying her request and then wallow in private. That's what she damn needed that time. But she couldn't say no to her either. Reluctantly, she nodded, motioning her to enter.

"I'm not gonna bother you for more than a couple of minutes." Katara said as she approached to her friend. "My bracelet is missing and I think I might have left it here. Would you mind if I take a look?"

Ah, straight to business. Just as Toph liked. She nodded again, giving her the permission. This should be over soon and then she could go back to her sad little world where everything was gray and filled with doubts.

But something was nagging at the back of her mind.

The search didn't take long and Katara found her lost possession sooner than she expected. The gold rimmed bracelet was lying peacefully behind the computer monitor. A shriek of laughter came out of her mouth as she turned to her friend in the couch, showing her the jewelry. "Found it! This little devil was hiding behind your desk! I wonder how it'd got there."

Toph only shrugged. She didn't want many interactions with Katara right now. Something was telling her it might not end well.

"You have no idea about the places I've been searching for it," Katara laughed.

"Just be happy you didn't have to check my socks drawer," Toph smirked. "If you did, we would've had to call for an ambulance by now."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. If it is, why don't you wash them regularly? I would help you if you like."

"If I let you do _anything_ , you would totally renovate my room," Toph chuckled. "Now why would I do that?"

"Come on Toph. You need to clean up your room more often. Look at them! It's such a mess!"

And it was actually. Various types of objects were scattered throughout the small apartment. Although it wasn't a pretty picture to see, it didn't bother Toph that much. It was easier for her to find things when her things were… well… _everywhere_ _._

"Maybe I like it that way," she reasoned.

"I'm sure you do," Katara rolled her eyes at her stubborn friend. "But what about guests? What if someone comes to your room and sees your bikini tops on the bed while your panties are peaking from the bathroom. And there's your closet. It's half open. Anyone can figure out your entire wardrobe options without even trying! And there's these…"

"Okay I get it," Toph raised a hand to calm down the other girl. "This room is untidy. I didn't have enough time to clean it out in the morning. But I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it."

"Yes it is!"

"I don't have a problem with it," she retorted, quite harshly. "You have your bracelet. Then what are you waiting for?"

Katara seemed to be taken aback by her comment. So, Toph apologized, "Sorry Katara. I'm just… it's been a long day and I'm a bit edgy."

The girl gave her a reassuring smile, "It's okay. I know how it is. It's your break time so why don't you take some rest? But promise me we'll clean up your room next week."

"Okay," she nodded, leaning on the couch, and the nagging thing came back. As Katara turned to leave she stopped her, "Wait. I haven't seen you in breakfast. Where were you?"

The testing had begun.

Katara grasped, thinking about the answer she would give. On one hand she could lie and Toph would never know. On the other hand, she could tell the truth and face an immense amount of teasing involving a certain boy and her. No matter how much appealing the first choice was, she decided to become truthful. This morning was one of the greatest days of her life and she refused to mask it with false information.

"I had breakfast at Joey's."

"Oh." First question, green checkmark. "Were you alone?"

Katara shook her head, "There was someone with me."

Green mark again. "You went at Joey's with someone other than me? I would've gone with you, you know. Anyway, who's the person?"

Should she tell the truth or make up a person? But one lie brought more lies and Toph was really good as a lie detector. Katara swallowed her dilemma and opened her mouth to answer, "It was Aang. We just went to grab something to eat, that's all. After that he walked me back and then we split up. Nothing happened between us, honest!"

Toph chuckled at her attempts to portray her morning breakfast with a supposed stranger as 'no big deal'. "Then I might've imagined the hug."

"Oh… how did you… um… what are you talking about?" Katara stuttered. But as soon as the line sank she narrowed her eyes, "Wait a minute. Were you spying on me?"

"I was just passing by."

The cat was out of the bag. Katara sighed as she flopped beside Toph. She was caught red handed. And now this shorter girl would shower her with fresh doses of teasing with a hint of 'I told you'.

But what came was… different.

"So this is the guy, huh?" Toph said after a long while. "Your past mistake? The reason why you are still single?"

So no snide remarks right away. Should be a good sign, but also could be a strategy. "Yeah he is," Katara confirmed. "I thought you knew about him since the day he arrived."

Toph's eyes shifted from her friend to the wall in front of her. Yes, she remembered that day very well. How could she forget the moment when his eyes met with hers, and how the feeling of elation, anger and hurt coursed through her vein? It was a day to curve into one's heart. "You must be happy then? The love of your life is back and there's nothing stopping you from jumping on his bones. What do you say?"

"I guess that's kinda true… in a way."

"Come on, you must be ecstatic to be his girlfriend," Toph laughed… or at least tried to. She looked over Katara, examining her. The girl was releasing her grip from her blue staff uniform. Probably grabbed it when she heard the G-word. Toph wondered briefly about her own recent times with Aang. Despite Aang begging for her forgiveness in almost every encounter they had, she didn't think Aang would ever pick anyone other than Katara. Then why was this girl looked sad?

"I'm not his girlfriend," Katara murmured.

 _You don_ _'_ _t say?_ Toph didn't know whether to feel relived or angry. Now both Aang and Katara were confirming the same thing. So naturally she was more confused than anyone. Because, _why would they do it?_

"Did you told him everything?" Toph inquired and Katara nodded. "And despite that he rejected you?"

"That's the funny thing. He hasn't answered yet. Although I don't expect him to answer right away. I hurt him first, and it's not easy to forgive someone when that person had already broken your trust once."

Déjà vu much? Toph almost laughed at the irony here. So, Aang had yet to give Katara a green light. That was good… right? For… Toph?

NO! It was awful! Katara was her friend! How could she think like that!? But it wasn't her fault that Sugerqueen was in this position. This entire mess started because miss goody-two-shoe was confused! _She_ rejected Aang, not Toph. _She_ played with his heart. She was cowered and selfish. In a way she was the prime reason of Toph's messed up heart too.

So yeah. Not giving her a straight answer was a very good thing to do.

But if Katara didn't rejected Aang, Toph might not have met him… at all.

Toph leaned back on the couch, eyes closed. "Stupid airhead. He's not thinking clearly. Give him time and eventually he'll come around."

"He will?" The girl's blue eyes sparkled with optimism. "But how do you know?"

"I know him." The answer came freely, without thinking. Toph quickly opened her eyes as she tried to amend her previous response, "Well, as much as you can know by watching someone for two days. Which is not much. But, I have a good feeling about it."

"Do you trust him?" her question was calm, lacking the prior optimism.

"Of course." Another not so thoughtful answer. She should really get her head out of the clouds.

"How?"

"I told you, I have a good feeling."

Katara didn't ask anything, just sat there silent, watching her companion. Toph didn't move, but averted her gaze skillfully from her dark skinned friend. She could practically see the cogs turning inside of Katara's head, calculating everything she just heard and comparing them with previous entries. Something was cooking under all those dark brown hairs and Toph was sure she wouldn't like it one bit.

Time passed as they sat on their respective seats, silent and unmoving, until Katara broke the ice, "You know Toph. Something is bugging me since the day of Aang's arrival."

The said girl gave an over exasperated sigh, "Do I wanna know?"

"You said his name as soon as you saw him."

"So?" She was still holding her defiant look.

"You never answered when I asked you about it." Suddenly Katara's voice was lace with ice, "So I wanna ask again."

Toph didn't usher a sound.

"How do you know his name? Did you guys met before?"

 _Beep_ _…_ _beep_ _…_ _beep_ _…_

And both of their pagers rang.

The lunch break was over and hey had to get back to their respective works.

Toph jumped and rushed to the exit. She was out of the doorway before her friend could say Cheese Burger.

Katara looked down on her pager in hand. Two red digital dial was blinking and the beeping was yet to stop.

 _Yes_ _._ _You too definitely have some history together_ _._

* * *

 _Chances and Doubts_

* * *

 **End Note:** So there's you have it. Where Aang is getting a shot at Toph forgiveness and Katara has started suspecting our favorite earth bender. Things are gonna pick up real soon from the next chapter so stay tuned.

Oh and leave your thoughts if you can :)

Can anybody recommend me some good-read Kataang fics? Newer ones preferably. It's been so long since I've read one and I would really appreciate if any of you can point something at me. Please?

 _ **Chapter 10: The Secrets We Keep**_


	10. The Secrets We Keep

**QuadQuantumQuake:** HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR, MY FAITHFUL READERS! I have brought a gift for you (even though nobody got anything for me, *sniff*). Consider this chapter as my super late new year gift.

We have just passed 3000 viewers mark! Thanks to everyone who decided to give this fic a try. And special thanks to my reviewers and followers who are still sticking with me even though my update schedule is horrible. Seriously, you guys rock!

A very special thanks with cherry on top goes to **Ashley Barbosa, Masquerade man1234 and fuuwindgoddess** for their wonderful reviews. Masquerade man1234 gave me a new perspective, so the newest answer to the shipping question is 'Wait and See'. ;) This chapter was really fun to write so I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

I have re uploaded some of the old chapters while fixing them as much as I can. It doesn't add to story, but they are certainly refreshed.

 **Word Count: 2780 (without the authors note)**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Secrets We Keep

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat.

Katara's grandmother used to say her that, whenever she persisted about knowing anything from secrets of the pine apple pie to her birthday surprises. As a kid she had usually puffed her cheeks in response. But after being an adult she could hardly agree with that philosophy. Thriving for knowledge was built into the human DNA since the dawn of time. Why would a healthy curiosity be bad? She wasn't committing crimes here. She just wanted to know about how Aang and Toph had met, that's all. And it was a completely healthy thirst for knowledge. It was logical, except Toph didn't think so.

Over the course of past week, Katara asked Toph the question multiple times in different ways. The answer however, remained the same.

~•~•~•~•~

" _Why you are avoiding me?"_

" _Who says I'm avoiding you?"_

" _Whenever I approach with this, you make some excuses and then leave!"_

" _Really? How many excuses do you think one can make?"_

" _I admit there were some weird coincidence but most of time you literally fled!"_

" _Hmph… what if I was?"_

" _Argh… why can't you answer a simple question!?"_

" _And your question would be…"_

" _How do you know Aang?"_

" _Like I told you countless times before, we met around three years ago. Satisfied?"_

" _How did that happened?"_

" _We worked at the same shop."_

"… _That's it?"_

" _I've answered your question. What more do you want?"_

" _I mean… I thought there was more."_

" _Now you know there isn't. Great. I'm glad we had this conversation. Are we done?"_

 _~•~•~•~•~_

Most of their conversations went like this. No matter how much Katara pressured, Toph stood on her feet like a rock wall. She was unbreakable. And so gradually Katara stopped asking all together. It's not like she had something to accuse her friend with or so. She was skeptical but not an idiot. Toph had every right not to discuss about her private life with anyone. But some stuff fell under moral obligations. Friends were supposed to talk with each other, strengthening their bond, and making them feel connected by soul. But it didn't look like Toph wasn't giving any amount of crap about it.

What did she do when Katara asked a simple straight question? She gave her a one-line answer and refused to talk further, always avoiding the real question when she knew it was troubling her friend. And Katara thought Toph valued her more than that!

In Toph's defense though, she _could_ actually be telling the truth. It's definitely possible. But Katara's response to that would be a pair of eyes rolling upwards. Because she had _definitely_ forgotten about the green eyed girl's reaction scene in the lobby, and _of course_ she couldn't remember how Aang had called upon Toph's name like a close acquaintance. And thus it was _impossible_ for her to notice how those two were spending more time with each other than before.

Really! It's was too impossible to figure out!

In hindsight, maybe she should ask _Aang_ about it instead of cornering Toph everywhere. After all, _he_ was the other person.

* * *

Swimming pool. A marvelous place to spend quality time in skimpy clothing.

Generally, people wore swimsuits when they went to swimming or other water related outdoor arrangements. But sometime it was used just to show pure beauty, to bring out people's admirations. Hence, different kinds of swimsuits were created in different styles to please different genders. Although Katara preferred one-pieces for their strict practicality, she chose to wear a two-piece swimsuit today.

It wasn't much crowded when she reached the pool around lunch, pulling Aang behind her. People were getting hungry (Aang was too, if you pay close attention to his stomach) and thus leaving. However, Aang's periodic grumbling for food wasn't effecting Katara at all. She was happy and proud. Dragging a complaining and sweaty Aang though the crowd towards the swimming pool was no mean feat. And when she caught Aang stealing not-so-subtle looks, she felt like flying. Her two piece didn't show too much skin (unlike those skimpy bikini clad teenagers who were busy displaying their almost invisible boobs or asses to the world) but it was enough to make anyone interested. In retrospect, her choice of swimwear was more than perfect, because her only target fish was swallowing the bait. And the best part? That he was here to spend time with _her_ and _her_ alone!

"What's wrong? Something on your mind?" Katara asked as she looked over to her companion. She had to admit Aang's sky blue boxers and athletic body had hooked her up as well.

"Well… lots of things." His eyes breezed over her body from top to bottom.

 _More checking?_ Katara thought smugly and slightly pushed up her bosom. Thank God that _these_ hadn't missed the growth spurt in the last three years.

Aang's eyes wavered as he pried his eyes from her radiant body to the blueish chlorine-y water. _Curse to the devil himself!_ Her two piece were baby blue colored with thin white stripes, much like his own boxers! It's like… they planned it together, to wear matching clothing which would go perfectly well with the pool water. Which they had not! Honest!

"Wow, it's getting pretty late," Katara said as they dried themselves up with towels. "If it's okay with you, why don't we eat together?" Casual question was asked with no so casual reason behind it. Fingers were crossed.

Aang was about to open his mouth, but then…

"Aang? What are you slacking off for?"

Toph's voice. It had to be _her!_

Katara frowned at the blind bandit's sudden interference. Toph didn't gave her any attention though, like she wasn't even there. Which was much more irritating to be honest.

Aang huffed in response, "I'm not really slacking off."

Toph raised an eyebrow and looked past him, finally acknowledging another presence. "Oh, you're here."

"I was already here!" Katara knitted her eyebrows.

"Sorry I didn't see you there."

 _Why would you?_ "Shall I refer you to a good ophthalmologist?"

The snide remark was met with narrowed eyes. Two can play the same game. "Shall I refer you to a good plastic surgeon?"

 _Playing it dirty, eh?_ Katara clamped her hands behind her, pushing her torso out and giving it a deliberate jiggle along the way. She smirked at her shorter companion, "Shall I teach you something about growing breasts?"

Toph looked down at her chest. Her B cups weren't much of an eye catcher like Katara's C's. But they were adequate, and she was perfectly fine with them. Katata's comment was asking for some harsh criticism but she decided against it. "No thanks."

Aang spoke up, trying to cut in, "So, um… why are you here again?"

"Because you're having lunch with me."

Katara exploded, "You don't get to decide that!"

"Shut up," Toph waved her off. "It's because of that attitude Aang is better having lunch with someone else."

"Who's attitude you're talking about!?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for your tiny brain?"

"You're starting to piss me off…"

"Huh, like that's something new."

"Argh… you… who do you think you are!?"

"The President of the United States. About time we got a female president."

And Aang was desperately trying to faint.

* * *

Sunday had started beautifully. Bright sun, adequate temperature and the bluest sea Aang had seen in a long time. Perfect weather to ask somebody for lunch. Which he did. He was currently sitting at Joey's. After eating an unforgettable breakfast here with Katara, Aang had decided to check out their lunch menu as well. And like the previous time he wasn't alone either. Only this time Toph was accompanying him instead of his childhood friend. He was a bit uneasy though, because the internet said not to take a girl in an untested restaurant whom you're trying to woo.

~•~•~•~•~

" _Hi Toph!"_

" _Hey Aang."_

" _Don't you just LOVE this day?"_

" _Why should I? It's not like I have times off to think about stuffs."_

" _Oh, today is extra busy then?"_

" _To most people Sunday might mean Funday, but for the resort workers it's not. Comparing to this, Wednesday feels like a little piece of paradise."_

"… _..Then how about I treat you nice today?"_

" _With what?"_

" _With lunch of course. Now before you say anything negative, think about the promise you made."_

" _I don't remember promising you a lunch."_

" _If I may recall, you exactly said 'maybe some other time'. And today is as good as any other day."_

"' _Maybe' is the gentleman's way of saying NO. Now move. I have important things to take care of other than standing here and chatting with you."_

" _Wait! At least consider the options. We're gonna eat outside, at Joey's. Your boss doesn't have to see you eating with one of his guests and I'll let you order the dessert! Trust me, I got you all covered."_

"… _."_

" _Come on Toph, it's free food! And as far as I can remember you used to LOVE it."_

" _..."_

" _Don't just sta…"_

" _Alright, I'll go. But you're picking me up."_

 _~•~•~•~•~_

It was supposed to be simple and refreshing. They were here to eat cheap tasty foods with lemon soda and bicker their hearts out in the process. Much like how they used to years ago. Or maybe they couldn't be exactly like that, but Aang would definitely try his best to bring back that atmosphere. However, all of his efforts proved futile due to an upcoming third presence.

"Whoosh," Katara breathed out loudly as she plopped down across him. "So… what did I miss?"

Yes, Katara was there too, making this one of the scariest nightmares for Aang.

~•~•~•~•~

" _Wait, Toph!"_

" _What is it Sweetness?"_

" _There's an Amazon delivery for you in the front desk. Jin requested me to tell you."_

" _Sweet! Maybe it's the Half Life Trilogy that I've been waiting for months. Thanks Kat. I'll pick it up after lunch."_

" _Speaking of that, I'm about head for the cafeteria. Wanna join?"_

" _Nah, I'm gonna eat outside."_

" _Oh, …Any special occasion?"_

" _Don't know. Didn't ask him that."_

" _Who…?"_

" _Aang. He's taking me to lunch."_

"… _Come again?"_

" _It's nothing serious. Just two dudes catching up after a long absence. You know, the usual."_

"… _I see."_

" _You can come too if you want."_

" _No, I shouldn't… Besides, it's yours hang out time. Go, enjoy it."_

" _I'm serious. I want you to come."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I don't want you to get suspicious about anything."_

" _I'm not suspicious!"_

" _Then, I don't want you to WONDER. And don't worry about Aang at all. If he doesn't listen to me, I'll force him to."_

" _Like you are forcing me now? Why are you insisting that I have to go?"_

" _Cause I know you think that Aang and I were past lovers. …Or at least had some serious collisions before."_

" _So, you're suddenly a mind reader now?"_

" _Deep down, you do think so."_

" _Why don't you come clean then? What are you hiding behind those dodging, sarcastic remarks?"_

" _I've told you how we met."_

" _Have you? Really?"_

" _Will you shut it? We're not playing 20 questions."_

" _Then, why don't you tell me the truth?"_

"… _BECAUSE IT'S NOT MY PLACE TO TELL!"_

"… _."_

" _It's his."_

"… _So…"_

" _Are you coming or not?"_

"… _Okay."_

 _~•~•~•~•~_

That's how it happened. Due to some word twisting and maybe fate's cruel judgement, our heroes were at the same place with the same intension. Katara was curious and a bit disturbed with the setting. Toph was grumpy and annoyed with his companions. And Aang was downright horrified.

* * *

"You guys didn't order, did you?" Katara asked, opening the menu.

"We were waiting for you."

"Sorry for the delay. I forgot my mobile."

"It's okay."

Although it was lunch hour, a cheerful waitress came to take their orders. She scribbled everything on her small pad in hand and told them to wait for couple of minutes. Their food was still cooking so it might take a while before they get served.

Things were fairly quite after that. Each of them were trying to focus on their own things but at the same time were failing miserably. It seemed that no one wanted to start a conversation, afraid of where that might lead. The silence was getting on their nerves, in particular Toph's. She decided to address the elephant in the room, but in a subtler way.

"So Aang, why don't you introduce me to your friend over here?"

She was met with two pair of confused eyes. Aang blinked twice before saying, "I thought you two knew each other."

"We do, in our own terms. But what about yours? How do _you_ know her?"

Toph's attempt to strike a conversation didn't impress Katara. She was skeptical and couldn't guess what the blind bandit was planning here. For the record, she told her everything… well almost everything. That girl knew who Aang was and what Katara was to him. Maybe she was fishing for more details, maybe she was just being polite. Whatever it was, it brought an opportunity for Katara.

"Let me introduce myself on behalf of Aang. I am Katara Aqua, his _childhood_ friend."

The said boy sighed, "Do you really have to emphasize that?"

"Katara Aqua… Just a childhood friend, eh?" Toph smirked, "I see, so you're _that_ Katara?"

"That Katara…?"

"I've heard a lot of things from Aang. In fact, he never shut his air hole."

"Huh? What did he say?"

Toph's tone darkened in response, "Lots of things."

Aang was trying not to grab the table harder and break it. This lunch was going in the direction he feared the most. Toph knew about Katara, but Katara didn't know about Toph. And the fact that Toph knew about Katara's past was a mystery to Katara as well. The most important women in his life were engaging with each other, when they shouldn't have met at all. He was doomed, for sure this time.

"Lots of things? ...Wait," Katara threw her next question at Aang, "What is your relationship with her?"

The boy snapped back into reality, barely grasping the question, "Huh… wha… um…"

"Tell her everything Aang," Toph's dark was starting to chill his bones. "Don't be shy."

Giving her a splitting glance he took a deep breath, preparing himself, "Okay. When I first came to the city, I took a job at the local Supermarket. That's where I met Toph. We worked at the cash register. Although she was a bit rude at first, but after couple of weeks we became fast friends. Later I found out she lived in the same apartment complex where I was staying. In that sense, you can call her my old neighbor."

Toph cranked her neck towards Aang, giving him a pointed look, "Oh, so that's the only extent of our relationship?"

"Hey Toph…"

Katara didn't let the boy finish, "What does that mean?"

"It's nothing!" he frantically answered. "Don't worry about it!"

"I'm asking Toph, not you!" came the harsh rebuttal.

Aang turned his attention to the other girl. Praying to the God for telepathic powers as he desperately tried to reach out to Toph's mind. _I don't want Katara to know. Read the situation already!_ Suffice to say that his efforts were futile.

"…And after that incident he never tried to have a beef with me, literally or metaphorically." Toph was continuing her story to an avid listener. "Then, after couple of months… he took something very important form me."

"Wha… *cough*… ack…" over the table Aang chocked on air, constricting his lungs and then coughing it out. "Hey Toph!"

"It's the truth. You're the one who took it."

"Well, yeah… but…"

"You can't do that Aang," Katara interjected again, "You have to properly return it to her."

The boy lowered his head on the table, never answering her. He wanted to laugh at his friend for being so naïve, or cry over his own stupidity. Instead, he was speechless. He was unable to tell Katara that, the thing he had took from Toph… wasn't something that could ever be returned.

"So, what did Aang took from you?" Katara asked.

"That's…"

And their cheerful waitress was back. Their conversation died down as the food was served. Aang was relived. He glanced at his lunch buddies, trying to comprehend their line of thoughts. Katara looked content while eating her stewed sea prunes with mashed potato. Toph was biting on a chicken nugget, looking a lot happier than before. It seemed everything was turning normal. Maybe the crisis had been averted.

But the crisps between Katara's neat eyebrows were telling him otherwise.

* * *

 _The Secrets We Keep_

* * *

 **End Note:** So, how was it? Awesome? Terrible? Meh? Let me know what you think. One more chapter to go before Toph's old memories are here. But I think I gave almost everything away. Silly me!

 _ **Chapter 11: Trust Issues**_


	11. Trust Issues

**Q3:** Hello World! Did you miss me? …No? Not even a little? …*sigh* okay. Maybe I _was_ gone for a while. Hmmm… how can I apologize for three months of hiatus? …Say that I was busy? Yeah, that's sounds like generic excuse. Let's go with that. *Ahem* I'm sorry for not uploading new chapters due to living a busy life that was filled with boring yet important assignments from my teachers. I hope you can accept my sincere apology and not go full Rambo on me with words. …How's that?

Oh and, Zuko lovers rejoice! For in this chapter we're introducing him. Yay!

Here it is. The longest chapter so far.

 **Words count: 5581 (without the authors note)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Trust Issues

* * *

This was embarrassing.

Of all the days in the year, his laptop had to break down _today_ , when he was vacationing in a fancy resort, away from the town and technical experts who can actually help him on this. If the problems were software related or some bugs disrupting the usual workflow, he would've fixed it himself. But when it was about hardware malfunctioning even a tech nerd like him needed special helps. Which was, quite unfortunately, not available in this pressing moment. He was supposed to send an important mail today. But with a broken laptop he might have to ask others to help him out instead. Which means Toph and Katara; because they were the only people he knew form this area. What fun!

Now he had to approach one of them with the intension of asking for her personal computer to help him send an email, when apparently none of them had many reasons to like him that much at the moment. It's like borrowing some sugar from your neighbor when you dog had been peeing on his lawn periodically, or borrowing money from your ex-girlfriend's current boyfriend's step dad.

Feels like shit, right?

He found the girls by the pool. They were sitting in a table, eating soft drinks and quite surprisingly wasn't hostile to each other. He approached them slowly, feeling uneasy to interrupt their break time. "Hello ladies. Nice day today, isn't it?"

Katara noticed him first. "Hey Aang," she nodded.

Toph waved her hand in greetings, "Day? It's almost evening."

He shrugged, smiling. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. We don't mind," Katara answered.

"So, how's today?" He sat on an unoccupied chair, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing out of ordinary. Work is a bit slow today, so we're just chilling out until the shift is over."

"Nice place you chose for that. Not many people are around at this hour and the still blue water gives you a sense of calmness. Also, you can always take a swim if you want."

"I don't know," Katara shrugged. "Laying in a hot tub after a particular hard day always worked for me."

Aang nodded vigorously, agreeing with her. "You're totally right. That's another great suggestion to relive one's daily stress."

Seconds passed in mutual awkwardness. Katara didn't know what to say in return and Toph was trying to ignore both of her companions. But Aang was itching for more verbal exchanges as he tried again. "I mean, it's a really cool place. Not just the pool, I'm talking about the entire resort. It's so peaceful and regal here. You guys probably feel pretty lucky to be able to work in the heart of it. I know I would."

Unfortunately, Toph wasn't buying any of his nonsenses. She rotated her head towards him as she cast a deadpan look, "While it is true that I don't particularly hate it here, but I hardly felt lucky since I took this job. You see, getting lectured by a middle aged bureaucrat over customer services and warmer pool waters who constantly threatens to sue us if anything bad happens to him, does not fall under my definition of feeling lucky. You don't have to ask Katara to know about her take on this matter as it is same as mine. The job description that you gave are reserved for higher officials. A position, as you can see, is yet to be obtained by us. And you're thinking about feeling lucky here? Huh. I would recommend you not to speak such language where you pretend to know everything about other people's feelings." Her look hardened with the last sentence, "When it is abundantly clear that you don't.

Such crafted words! Aang wondered if it was Toph who spewed of all that. Her deadpan tone reminded him of a middle aged IRS official. Uniquely boring, but terrifyingly accurate.

He cleared his throat, buying more time to speak. "Ah… I see. I totally understand your logic here. But all I was trying to say…"

"Stop bullshitting me Aang." He was cut down by the same monotone voice, this time a bit exasperated. "I don't know why you're here or what do you want, but if you're wasting our leisure time with lousy small talks because you don't have anything else better to do, I swear I'll kick your ass so hard that your ancestors are gonna feel it in their bones."

Threats form Toph! Aang almost forgot how it felt like to be in the receiving end of it. Although the speech should be terrifying, he was pleasantly surprised instead. It definitely brought back some old but somewhat fond memories. Katara regarded her two companions with relative silence. If a fight was to break out she should be ready for the right moment to step in.

Meanwhile, Aang began his explanation. "Okay, so this morning had started well. Bright sunlight, hot coffee and shitty pop songs on local radio station. Everything was perfect. Then I dialed the intercom and… BOOM! It wasn't working! But that was just a start. Soon, my soap fell into the tub, the basin clogged because of some misplaced towel, my reading glasses were found broken and when I went to check on my emails, guess what? Another BOOM! My laptop broke!"

It was the presence of Katara and the prospect of being in a public place that were _barely_ restraining Toph from jumping on Aang and pushing him into the pool. "The hell with your booms! Do you really want me to materialize my threat? Then by all means, turn around."

Katara gently restrained her short friend, afraid of witnessing some horrific scene. "What she meant by that Aang; just get to the point. Why are you acting so strange all of a sudden?"

' _Gee I don't know; why don't you ask yourselves? Couple of days ago you two were playing 'tug of war' with me, being all possessive and resentful at the same time. Now I'm stuck in the middle of a who-knows-what triangle!'_ Aang hid his thoughts and proceed to describe his situation once again, "I have to send an important mail to my friend. And since my computer is dead I thought maybe you guys could help me on this. It's just a five minutes' job. Please! If I don't do it today, I might not ever!"

"And you couldn't have said that earlier?" Toph grunted, plopping back on the chair. "Such a time waste."

Katara gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Aang. It's been a while since my laptop crashed. I've been meaning to get a new one, but couldn't fully wrap my thoughts around it."

Aang wasn't the one to be turned down so easly. He fixed his hopeful gaze towards Toph, praying for a good news. The girl snorted and gulped down the rest of her drink, delaying her answer as she enjoyed his tense posture. "I have both good news and bad news for you. The good news is that I have a PC which is, unlike yours, working. You can use it if you want. But the problem is, I can't connect it to the internet. And I don't know where's the problem or how to fix it. Now," she smirked. "What is your next plan of action?"

"No internet connection? Then how do you play games?"

"Console dude, Console. The most awesome creation of twenty first century."

Aang nodded in acknowledgement, "I'll give it a try. It's not like I have better options, right?"

"Unless you find a cyber café, you don't."

"Thought so."

"Here it is." Toph pointed at a black computer monitor, placed neatly on a wooden table opposite of her bed. "What now genius?"

The trio were now inside of Toph's apartment. Katara had followed Aang inside for… no reason. She just wanted to know how important his mail was. That's it.

"Turn it on," Aang said as he was advancing towards the table. "Where is your router?"

After locating the things he might need and gathering them on the table, he started his magic. While he was tinkering with the computer, the girls were making narrowed eyes to each other. The apartment was untidy. Various materials of clothing and papers were scattered throughout the floor and, as always, the closet was half open. The room was giving Katara anxieties. It's been a couple of days when she last entered this room, and it seemed Toph hadn't put much efforts to tidy it up since then. The reason behind this mess could be her laziness, but for some unknown reason Katara didn't believe it. Maybe she was busy with other stuffs. Maybe something was troubling her mind.

"Shall I clean it up?" Katara asked.

Toph answered nonchalantly, "You don't have to."

Katara frowned but didn't say anything in return. Aang looked up from his work and acknowledged the surroundings. He whistled after observing the room, "Hoooo, Toph. I see you haven't changed much. It looks like a tornado went crazy here. Ha ha."

Toph wasn't liking his teasing. "Are you done?" she responded briskly.

"Almost. I need another ten minutes or so."

Everyone was silent as only the sound of Aang's typing could be heard. Toph laid down on the bed and picked up her ipod, scrolling through the music list lazily. Katara sat on the nearby chair, putting one feet over another as she tried to enjoy the scenery of Aang's intense attention towards other things. Quickly, she got bored (and a bit of jealous maybe). So the decision to break the silence came forward.

"So, who are you mailing to?" she asked.

"To my friend, Zuko." He answered without looking back. "He lives in California."

Although Katara had little interest in small talks regarding persons she barely knew, she didn't want him to stop talking. "Oh. And… where do you live?"

Aang answered with a smile, "I live there too. In fact, Zuko is my roommate." He examined the screen in front of him, adjusting something with a couple of mouse clicks and then getting back to relentlessly typing again. "I don't know why he is staying with me though."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he doesn't need to," he shrugged. "He got a dad who is a successful businessman and a two-time state governor. Not to mention a mother in the form of a respectable social worker. They got their own mansion, personal jet, yacht, luxury car and so on and so forth. The last time I heard they were in the process of buying a private golf course." He swiveled his chair around to look at them. "To sum it up, they are rich, insanely rich. So much so that Zuko can buy his own villa and yet he's rooming up with me. Isn't that crazy?"

Katara was going to agree that it definitely was but Aang's sudden laugh cut her off. "Fun fact. Do you know that Zuko is bearing all the expenses of my vacation?"

Toph inserted herself at the right moment. "Now I understand where you got all the money," she snorted. "And here I thought you hit the jackpot in Vegas."

"I thought you knew that I don't gamble," he argued. "Zuko lost a bet to his uncle. I don't know why the prize was to put me on a vacation, but I do know that I'm definitely loving it here."

' _Even after meeting us here?'_

"So, Zuko," Toph pondered. "A rich kid with more money than he would ever need is paying for your vacations and staying with you even though he doesn't have to. Quite a friend you got there Aang. At first I thought he would be a rich egotistical asshole."

"He kind of is," Aang laughed. "But in a good way. He's a metal loving, mustang driving play boy who would love to flirt and/or seduce if you are beautiful and available. From what I have heard he can charm his way into any girl's pants if he wants. But hey, who can blame him for that? He looks good, have hot cars _and_ the money. So of course, most of the girls would find him way hotter than me. Ha ha."

She couldn't have agreed more. "You're just proving my point."

"No. Don't think he's a total sleazeball. He has a big heart and we get along really well. There's a reason why he's my best friend. We do almost everything together."

Toph held up her hand in surrender. "Okay okay. I get it. Your best friend is definitely _not_ an asshole," she snickered, waggling her eyebrows in amusement. "You said, he's hot. On a scale of 1 to 10, how hot is he?"

"You mean how hot I find him?" Aang quirked an eyebrow. "That's a pretty awkward question to ask, considering I've never seen him _that_ way. Ask one of his girls if you want the right picture. Which might be a bit harder because I've never kept tab on all the girls he had been with."

"And who says money can't buy anything?"

"I'm sure not all of the girls persuaded him just for his money. There were rich kids too, you know. Like that weird emo chick Mai Suzume. He dated her for the longest time before they 'took a break', if you know what I mean."

Toph sat on the bed, amused by Aang's defense. "You don't have to defend your friend when he's not present here."

"Who says I'm defending him?" The boy argued. "It's all true. And don't worry about his presence, because he should be arriving here sometimes in next week."

This sparked up some attention to his listeners. "He's coming here? Okay then. Let's hope he can live up to your high praise."

"Oh, he will."

Minutes passed in relative silence after that. Katara was getting bored again. Despite having curiosity about Aang's roommate cum best friend Zuko, she hadn't join the conversation, as most of her questions were already answered. She studied the digital alarm clock on the bed side table. "It's almost dinner time. We should eat something before we leave." She rose to her feet with a purpose, finally happy to have something to do. "I'll make a meal then."

"Oh that's a good idea," Aang almost leapt out of his chair in eagerness. "If my memories aren't betraying me, Katara's cooking is really great!"

"I can't believe that I'm going to finally cook something for you after such a long time!" Katara gushed, glowing from the happiness that _Aang_ _remembered!_

Their third companion were not as equally excited as them. ' _Look at those sappy love birds.'_ Toph scowled. She didn't like their exchanges, not one bit. She tried to remind herself that her anger for Aang was still there. That she didn't care for him, and she got no interest in knowing whether or not he was flirting with some other girls. But when Katara tried to win back his affections, her stomach churned. It was still unclear to her what she specifically wanted here, but that didn't mean she would let Katara weave into his life with just sweet talks and good cooking. That was unacceptable.

So the green eyed girl stood up from the bed, effectively stopping the other girl in her track. "I'll cook," she firmly stated.

Aang whipped his head around in reaction. "Hey… reconsider that idea," he pleaded.

"I said, I'll cook," her tone didn't change. "Just sit comfortably on your chair, Katara."

"But…" the said girl protested, only to have Toph cut her off.

"I'll be making the meal then." And with that she swiftly marched towards the kitchen.

She returned to the bedroom after ten minutes or so, giving them the wonderful news that the food was, in fact, ready for devouring. Then she asked Aang about his progress.

"I'm done," he answered. "I've updated some of your local driver software and did some basic tweaking which should make your PC run faster and smother then before."

"Thanks," Toph smiled. "I'm just about done here too."

"Okay then," he exclaimed, jumping out of his chair as he bolted to the door. "I should be off to my room then. Come on Katara, let's go."

"What?" Toph was confused. "Go? I just made you a meal, you know?"

With Katara grasped in hand Aang was almost at the doorway, but turned around to face the cook. "Let me ask this first," he started slowly. "The food you made… is it 'Instant'?"

"No, it's 'Homemade'."

And he ran like the wind.

Unfortunately, Toph was faster than him. She shut the door with a bang before he could even reach it. "You aren't going anywhere," she glowered, shielding the doorway from him.

Katara approached them slowly as she tentatively asked, "What's wrong?"

"Toph… Toph's cooking… you see…"

"I-It doesn't taste good?"

Aang exploded, "It's so bad you'd think it wasn't from this world!"

"How rude of you Aang," the cook huffed in impatience. "Just eat it."

And they did, despite the stark warning. Turned out the food wasn't finger licking worthy, but it wasn't as bad as Aang was making it either. It was… somehow edible.

* * *

Like every other Wednesday, Toph was making tea.

A pot was already on the stove, boiling green tea leaves when she placed milk and suger containers on the balcony table. Turning back, she went to check on the pot. The gentle aroma of ginger and tea was filling the air as she entered the kitchen. Maybe a minutes or half more.

She returned to the balcony with a tea pot in one hand and two mugs on the other. Then it hit her. Why two mugs? It was highly unlikely to have Katara follow their habitual routine and come over here like other Wednesday afternoons. Things between them weren't on good terms as they were before. Their bond was straining. Lies, cover-ups and unknown feelings were pushing them apart. Toph knew Katara didn't trust her, and she wouldn't until Toph come clean and answer every single question her heart had desired. Even though the answer might bring her more pain in the process.

So yeah, Katara most probably wouldn't come today.

But as she started pouring tea for herself, a light chuckle floated in the air. "You never poured tea in my absence." Another chuckle. "Are you planning to enjoy the sunset by yourself or is the pot too cold already?"

Toph gently put down the pot and glanced up. The usual but unexpected guest was here. "I thought you wouldn't come today."

Katara sighed, "I should be confused with your response and make weird faces while inquiring, 'oh, why on earth would you say that'. But sadly, I understand where you're coming from." She shook her head as if trying to shake down her thoughts, putting on a cheerful smile. "In all seriousness though are you really planning to drink that much tea alone?"

Toph smirked, "Well now that I have a guest I can't, can I? Treating guests with utmost respect and hospitality is what we learn at Bei Fong's Academy of Mannerism for Delicate Children. It would be profoundly rude if I shut the door over your pretty face without offering you anything." She rose from her sit and walked around the small table, pulling the other chair out for the guest. "Would you care for a sit, ma'am? I would be delighted to offer you the best ginger tea of our garden. It will erase all of your daily stress while replenishing you with amicable energy."

Katara laughed heartily at her colleague's poor attempt at performing the role of a supposedly British host, prompting a smile from the girl as well. She approached the small table, easing herself on the offered chair comfortably. Then Toph took her own sit as she started pouring down tea for two. Each of them picked their respective mugs and sipped in, eliciting a pleasant moan from Katara.

"Mmmm, wow!" she closed her eyes in pure bliss. "This is really good! Even better than the ginger tea we usually drink in other afternoons. What's the secret ingredient?"

Toph shrugged as she blew a raspberry, "Nothing really. I just kept the pot on stove for a few extra minutes, before sweetening it with honey."

"I don't know what you did here, but this tastes amazing!" Katara shook her head in denial and then gazed at the settling sun. The sunset filled the entire sky with the deep color of rubies, setting the small pieces of clouds ablaze. The waves of untamed sea crashed and danced along the shore, moving up and down in a graceful and gentle rhythm like they were dancing. The viewers found themselves at a loss of breath. Awed by the beauty of mother nature. "And the sunset is extra gorgeous today too. Any idea why?"

"I don't know. What's your theory?"

Another sip. "Maybe someone up there likes us. Maybe he wants us to enjoy a quiet, relaxing Wednesday afternoon after enduring such a long, crazy week. Maybe we deserved it. Maybe we needed a calm and refreshing hour to think things through. To give us perspective of things that are usually taken for granted. To appreciate other persons in our life."

"Or maybe it is because the season is changing." Toph's answer didn't have any optimism laced onto it as she flatly offered, "The weather is clearer than the past couple of weeks. As a result, the sun is bound to look bright and fantastic when there's so little cloud hovering in the sky. And maybe the tea is testing good because I didn't add extra sugar like other days. Instead it was just honey and a bit of salt." She placed her mug on the table, giving a half smile, "Much better theory than yours, don't you think?"

Katara didn't mind her friend's dispiriting response. Talking mushy stuffs with Toph was, like most of the times, a lost cause. Although having her unabashedly swatting off the encouraging words was kind of refreshing. This was a glimpse of the old Toph. It was what they had before Aang had showed up.

"I've missed all of these," Katara mused, almost to herself.

"All of what?" Toph asked, genuinely confused.

"The tea, the sun, the sea, the mug; everything. Feels like it's been ages since we sat down and talked like regular people. But mainly, I've missed this." She gestured the space in between them.

The action was met with a raised eyebrow, "You missed the table? Really?"

"No silly. Us. I missed us. And our talks."

Toph nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Past couple of weeks weren't, what I would call, socially interactive between us. We didn't have many exchanges after Sunday's launch."

' _And why would that happen I wonder?'_ Katara snorted in response, "Well I tried. But it would appear a certain _someone_ has been avoiding me since."

"If you weren't so pushy and maddeningly annoying, maybe that someone wouldn't have to flee every time you enter a room. Did this thought ever cross your mind?"

The bronze skinned girl knitted her eyebrow in frustration. She drank more of her tea, trying to calm down her irritated mind. But the peaceful sensation of ginger tea was fading as she sighted her college's frowning face. "You annoyed? Why? Because I keep asking the same question over and over again? You want to know why I do that? Because every time you give me the shortest possible answer. You are always like, 'we met in a bar, that's it.' Well I don't think that's it!" She gritted her teeth as she almost snapped, "By the look of everything, it's far from it!"

Even though the ginger tea was losing its power, Toph still held her cool. "And how would you know that there's more of it?"

"Because… because you always get defensive while talking about it." Not the best reasoning there but yeah… okay.

"So what if I do? It is in my rights to decide whether or not I'm gonna discuss my private life with someone else. That right is called Privacy. Ever heard of that?"

Yeah she did. Respecting each other's privacy is an unwritten core rule that all friends had to abide by if they wanted to keep their friendships alive. No matter how much Katara hated it, she had to admit that her friend was, in fact, right. She reserved every rights not to disclose her personal matter to anyone else. Not even to the government as it was protected by the constitution itself. Unless she was convicted for a crime that is.

But that's not the point. "I understand your reasoning here. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. But please, do try to see it from my point of view." Katara pleaded, gripping the mug tighter. "It's not just about you when it's effecting me as well."

Toph sighed, watching her tea getting colder on the table. The extra yummy ginger root tea had already lost its appeal to her. She glanced up to an emotionally distressed girl with a sad inquiry dwelling in her gaze. Although Toph didn't understand why it was such an important issue to her friend, she could certainly feel how Katara was losing her patience over time. No amount of ginger tea and small talks would be able to calm her down other than a clean cut answer from Toph. And there lied the real problem.

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave the other girl a pointed look, "I don't see how it has anything to do with you. It's between me and Aang. This is _our_ past. You weren't even there when it happened."

Katara disagreed with her, "I don't know how or why, but it feels like I was a part of that past."

"Aren't you flattering yourself a bit much?" Toph snorted at her claim.

"Don't try to change the topic," Katara warned. "I thought we were friends Toph. Friends are supposed to share stuffs with each other. I shared my secret, so why can't you?"

"You said it yourself. Friends are 'supposed to' do that, not 'obliged to'. It's a matter of individual choice."

Each of Toph's deflecting answer was digging through Katara's skull painfully. Her tea was cold in her hand when she put it down not-so-gently on the table top. Toph was noticing her friend's ever increasing aggravation. Soon it would go out of control and a shouting match would be held in this room. But despite wanting so much she was unable to ease up Katara's mind.

Contrary to popular believe, Toph liked Katara very much. Her down to earth attitude mixed with sweet, sugary character attracted the shorter girl. Through her eyes Toph saw a different world, different person. She liked their bickering, their differences. She adored when Katara blushed after losing in bowling ball and how she would yell after catching a cheating Toph. Life with Katara was never dull. No matter what Katara might think, Toph valued their friendship very much. Which is exactly why she couldn't respond to her requests. For sometimes, ignorance was a real bliss.

Her reverie broke when Katara suddenly demanded, resting her hands on the table, "Do you care for our friendship? Are you feeling any remorse for hurting me like this?"

So now their friendship was on the line. Toph groaned inwardly, feeling annoyed with Katara's stubbornness. "Of course, I care. We were friends even before knowing that the only common person in our life was Aang. Why would I throw all of that away?"

"Then why are you doing this?" Katara asked, almost fed up with all the frustrations. "Is it because of something that would hurt me?"

 _Bingo!_

Toph remained silent, never changing her posture as she intently watched a bomb that was about to explode.

"Don't you dare give me the silent treatment!" Katara's voice was rising, alongside with Toph's irritation. "Did you and Aang had an affair? Did you guys loved each other? It's fine if you do, because I'm a big girl and I won't get upset. Handling this kind of stuff is what big girls are supposed to be good at." A bittersweet chuckle escaped from her mouth as she ranted on, "After all, what rights do I have to feel sad? Like you said, I wasn't there when it'd happened. And… and Aang wasn't committed to me either. Because I let him walk out of my life. Yes, me. As a result of my pathetic fear, he was free to choose whoever he desired. So I should only feel sorry for myself and nothing else." Her breath quickened as she leaned in, urging anxiously, "I won't freak out Toph, promise. Tell me. How did you meet? Did you date him? Have you guys kissed?"

Now Toph had a clear view of how deep all of this were effecting her troubled friend. Sadly, right now compassionate and caring thoughts were far from her mind, as Toph wasn't universally famous for her amazing power of tolerance. And Katara's last question had struck on the last fragile thread that was restraining her from grabbing the taller girl and pushing her out of the apartment, literally. The memories that Katara was resurfacing were getting a little too intense to ignore.

"Enough!" She didn't yell, but the deep serious tone was speaking volumes for her. "You're talking delusional Katara. I think you should go. We'll talk later."

"That's what you always say!" Katara forced on. "I'm not going anywhere today. If it's nothing, then what's wrong talking about it? Why you always get so defensive when I ask? What are you so afraid of?"

And the last thread of patience broke.

"Because I don't want to remember!" Toph was bellowing now. "Why can't you quit Katara? Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn!? Each time you inquire, something deep inside of me breaks. The thing that I want very much to forget keeps coming back and hunts me because of you!" She forcibly stood up, knocking her chair backwards with a screeching noise. Her nostrils were flaring as she hollered, "You complain that I don't answer. But did it ever cross your mind that it might be because I don't want to reminisce my past? We all have secrets that we don't want to tell and/or recall. For so long I was lost, hurt. The pieces of my life were scattered everywhere. And when I thought I had finally gained control of it, Aang _had_ to show up! Not to mention _your_ relentless interrogation which only served as a painful reminder of that dreadful day!" She slammed a fist on the table, clenching her jaw. "Why can't you two let me be myself!?"

Toph was angry now. And it showed. Her entire face was burning with fury as she fixed her heated gaze on Katara. Time passed idly like a snail walking on a slippery tree branch. Nobody uttered a single sound, not knowing where to go from here. Toph desperately wished that Katara would leave the room. Otherwise she feared of voicing something that couldn't be taken back.

Luckily Katara was struck by a new realization regarding her furious colleague. As it turned out, when she was lamenting about how she was getting ignored all the time, it was Toph who were hurting more by her advances.

Katara loosened her rigid posture, wrapping her arms around herself as she hung her head in shame. "Something terrible happened three years ago, didn't it?"

Toph didn't answer, but shifted her gaze towards the settling sun. The sinking sun made mellow gold of all the air, creating a scene of pure serenity.

"Was I the cause of it?" Katara tried again.

Still no answer.

"Toph please. I have to know."

"Trust me. You don't," The green eyed girl responded coldly without turning her head. "Ignorance is bliss, Katara. That phrase was never more accurate than now."

"I don't want that bliss if it erects walls between us," Katara argued, clearly exasperated. "You're not happy. And I want to know why."

It felt like everything was weighting down on her. All the lies, the cover-ups, the prevarication were tedious and fruitless. It wasn't helping anyone other than just delaying the pain. A sigh of resignation escaped from Toph as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. There was a lump in her throat that was begging for its release. But she couldn't cry in front of Katara! She had to make her leave first before she drowned herself in her pitiful sadness.

"Go to Aang," she whispered. "Ask him how you asked me. If he doesn't answer you even then, come to me. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Toph…"

"Go Katara," the shorter girl stopped her. "I think I deserve some alone time after the outburst."

Katara rose to her feet and left the apartment without any sound. Her jaw was clenched as she scolded herself for being so immature and naïve. She promised herself that the last thing she would ever do was coming back here with the same purpose. Toph was hurt, and it was _Aang_ who was going to tell her why.

Head lifted, chest out and firm steps. Katara was determined to get to the bottom of this.

In the meantime, her pray was down at the bar, gulping mountain dew and lightly flirting with pretty waitresses. All the while totally oblivious of an approaching tsunami.

* * *

Trust Issues

* * *

 **End Note:** That was a lot to type! Be honest, is it too long? Did I stretch the chapter too much? Give me reviews and/or criticism regarding that, okay? The next chapter is definitely about 'The Final Flashback'. It's a two-part thing so I hope I can post them with little to zero gap in between. God help me!

 _ **Chapter 12: Unrequited Feelings I: Madam PunchALot**_

 _Replaying half-life 2 trilogy again. Where the hell is fourth instalment Valve!?_


End file.
